The Jadgdragon
by Nightfury262
Summary: After his battle with Mard Geer, being stuck in his memory of death, Natsu gets sent to the girls und panzer universe and gets transformed into a child and found in the Nishizumi estate. (smarter Natsu)(Hybrid Natsu)(Natsu large harem). Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1: A new world

A warzone no hell would better describe what Magnolia looked like now, between the mixture of rubble between the Tartaros guild hall and the buildings of Magnolia and not to mention the two enormous ferocious dragons fighting in the sky above who were causing massive shockwaves from the collisions of their bodies which would disperse nearby cloud cover.

The two dragons in question were none other than Acnologia the self-proclaimed dragon king and Igneel the Fire Dragon King. The Black dragons sudden appearance had caused Igneel to reveal himself to Natsu and that he had been hiding inside him this whole time watching over him, this of course didn't sit well with the slayer who was outraged that all those years he spent searching for his father were indeed in vain when he was with him the entire time.

However the pressing matter of Tartaros took priority on finding out why his father did what he did, but to encourage his son further Igneel turned the request of stealing the book of E.N.D into an official guild request with the reward being anything he wanted to know. Of course this got the dragonslayer fired up and he immediately began his battle/struggle with Mard Geer the current strongest of Zeref's awakened demons.

However even with the addition of Sabretooth's twin dragons Natsu was barely able to damage Mard Geer who continued to mock and snigger at their futile attempts to stop his plan to bring back E.N.D the ultimate demon. It was only with addition and surprise revelation of Gray becoming a Devil Slayer that the tides turned slightly in the favour of the four slayers. That is until Jiemma the ex-Sabretooth guild master who now turned demon intervened and separated Gray and Natsu from Sting and Rogue to get his revenge on the twin dragons.

Even though Natsu and Gray now had to face off against Mard Geer in his etherious form on their own they didn't falter, they pushed on and fought harder with everything they had and that's where we are now Natsu and Gray had delivered a mesh of devastating attacks with their unmatched team work but the etherious demon who now stood at least 8ft tall looked completely unscathed.

"You've shown me a good time human wizards but now it's time to finish you and I shall do so using a power that exceeds that of magic…a spell no curse that I devised to kill Zeref!" Mard Geer said in a dangerous tone as he pulled one wing over the front of himself almost in a protective manner. "To kill Zeref but why?" Gray asked in a shocked voice unable to comprehend the words of the demon in front of him.

"In ages past all magic belonged to the one source, what you know as the one magic. It later become the many different types of magic there are today, however a long time ago Master E.N.D was able to create a power that exceeded that of magic, curse power. As to your other question even I am unaware of the reason why, just that I must and since my awakening it was my soul purpose to do so and bring back master E.N.D!" Mard shouted before placing his hands on top of each other, the top one had the middle and index fingers pointing upwards with the rest closed and the bottom hand had all the fingers except the middle and ring finger extended.

Suddenly a blackish purple miasma appeared around Natsu and Gray and began encircling them, "Crap I don't like the look of this shit, Natsu don't let it touch you" Gray called out to his comrade who nodded in response. "Very perceptive human but this is only the beginning of my ultimate curse, Memento Mori, The Memory of Death! Be honoured that you should perished by its doing, a curse so powerful that it was designed specifically for killing Zeref, so powerful that it destroys the very notion of life and death!" Mard shouted out in madness revealing the details behind his curses power seeing as there was no possible way they could escape.

'I'm sorry my nakama, I won't be able to return with you back to Fairy Tail.' thought Natsu sadly, stuck inside Mard Geer's Memento Mori.

"Perish" Mard Geer screamed in madness.

Suddenly there was a flash of white light then a nuclear bomb shaped cloud appeared from where the explosion took place.

Once the smoke had cleared the Fairy tale mage's gasped in shock and horror as there beloved dragon slayer was gone.

With Natsu:

'Where am I?" thought Natsu "I guess I'm dead then.

"Natsu Dragneel you are not dead just in the space between the living and the dead" a powerful yet caring voice spoke.

" Wait, who are you?" questioned Natsu cautiously.

"I am the being you humans call God and I am here to give you a new chance at life."

"Wait, so you can send me back right?" he questioned hopefully.

"I'm afraid not young one as your body was destroyed in your world,"

"I see" he replied solemnly.

"The other gods and I have decided to send you to the world known as Earth where girls fight each other in tanks for sport."

"Wait, what's a tank?"

"Oh right, watch this" shows a video of girls und panzer.

"Oh, OK"

"Oh by the way the antibodies your father created inside you were overwhelmed when we brought you here, but before you start panicking…" already seeing Natsu's look. "You won't end up evil like Acnologia and you will be able to change in and out of your dragon form at will so no need to worry about be stuck as a dragon forever, I also cured you of your motion sickness."

"Thank you so much, this is going to be totally awesome!" exclaimed an enthusiastic Natsu.

"well this is good bye kid, enjoy your childhood."

"Wait what do you..." Natsu began but was then cut off as he faded away.

In the Nishizumi estate:

"Mother where are we going?" asked a 6 year old Maho to her mother, Shiho Nishizumi, whilst she carried a 4 year old Miho in her arms.

"Patience Maho, we are nearly there." said Shiho in a caring tone.

Suddenly a large explosion rippled through the air.

The young Miho starts crying from the loud sound. Shiho immediately starts trying to calm her down. "Well we should probably go check that out shouldn't we mother?" asks Maho in a slightly scared voice.

"Yes, we probably should, shouldn't we?" replies her mother calmly.

10 minutes later at the site of the explosion:

Fire was consuming all the things around it.

"Well" said Shiho. "We had better wait for the fire to die down."

Almost as though it had heard her, in an instant the flames vanished to reveal a medium sized scarlet coloured dragon.

"Ah what the hell is that?!" screamed Maho in shock and fear.

Instantly the dragon began shrinking until it shrunk to a size of a child and then transformed into a short pink- haired 6 year old child, who then collapsed unconscious to the ground.

'Hmmm' thought Shiho already thinking of ways to increase her own power, 'This child is powerful, he can be useful to me if he looks after Maho and Miho whilst I am teaching the other the feared Nishizumi style of tankery and if he shows talent in it I might train him as well.'

"Mother?" Maho asked hesitantly "What are we going to do with him?"

"We shall take him home so he can rest then we will ask him some questions before I make a decision." Replied Shiho confidently whilst passing Miho to her daughter so she could pick up the pink-haired child.

"Oh well, I hope he stays" Maho murmurs back quietly with a light blush on her face. 'He's kind of cute" she thinks to herself as her blush gets brighter.

Shiho seeing this smirks evilly to herself already thinking of ways to tease her eldest daughter.

"Oh, got a crush on the little dragon already have you Maho? She asks in a dangerous tone.

"Umm No!" squeaks Maho fearfully, blushing up a storm.

Shiho just watches her carefully for a few minutes while Maho starts getting uncomfortable at the silence. The Shiho starts laughing while making sure not to drop the child draped across her shoulder. "Of course your allowed to have a crush Maho after all it is only natural at your age and depending on our conversation,(whilst gesturing to the unconscious child), he might be the only one I approve of to be with you." She says calmly, enjoying the look on her daughter's face.

"I..um?!" Maho stutters uncontrollably with her face going an even darker shade of red than before.

Back at the Nishizumi mansion:

Natsu's POV:

'Where am I, that god person never said there was anything like this in this world.' After noticing his appearance, he almost screams in shock. 'Wait, how am I a child again, that's impossible, unless… that BASTARD, he changed me into a child, the prick'.

"I see you are awake." Said a voice in the room.

"Who are you?" asked Natsu as a tall beautiful long haired brunette walked into the light.

"Normally you tell your name before asking for someone's." said Shiho.

"Oh sorry." blushed Natsu in embarrassment. "Hello my name is Natsu Dragneel."

"It's Ok, and my name is Shiho Nishizumi." Said the brunette beauty.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Replied Natsu with a suspicious edge in his voice.

"If you don't mind I would like to ask you some questions about yourself?" said Shiho.

"Of course."

"Firstly how are you able to transform into a dragon when those creatures shouldn't exist?"

"That is because I am not from this world, I come from a place called Earthland and the country of Fiore." Then he begins to repeat everything the god told him.

Shiho was shocked that another world existed but quickly hid her shocked look. "Erm, so what are you thinking of doing?"

"Oh, I was thinking of going round to see this new world."

"Okay, how about I make an offer for you, you're to look after my youngest daughter Miho, and I will give you a means of seeing the world, whilst also hiding the fact that you are a dragon to the public. So what do you think?" Shiho questioned.

"Hmm, okay you have yourself a deal." Natsu said enthusiastically.

"Come on then, I do believe it is time I introduced you to my daughters." She said as she went to walk out the room while gesturing to Natsu to follow.

In the dining room of the Nishizumi mansion:

'I wonder when that boy is going to wake up, he seems special if mother has taken interest in a boy and he does look cute' Maho thought, while blushing madly at her thoughts. 'No bad Maho, you shouldn't be having those kind of thoughts especially about a boy you've just met.'

Then the person that her thoughts were focused on walked into the room with her mother. Maho just blushed lightly and said nervously "Hi my name's Maho, nice to meet you."

The boy seemed to be considering her outstretched hand for a minute before replying "Hi nice to meet you as well, my name's Natsu Dragneel" he said as he shook Maho's hand.

However Maho's thoughts had drifted somewhere else as she realised that she hadn't let go of his hand, 'his hand's so warm, this feels nice, I could get used to this.'

"So…" said Natsu "What do we do now?" he said awkwardly.

"First" Shiho said sternly, "We have to find you a room, now that you are going to live here."

"Maho, can you please show our guest around the house and then get him to choose an available room?"

"Of course, mother." Maho said politely. "Come along Natsu, follow me please." She said as she grabbed his hand in her's whilst her face did an accurate impression of a tomato as she blushed profusely at their close proximity.

"Are you all right?" asked Natsu in concern, "You have gone bright red, Your not feeling sick, are you?" He asked he leaned his head close to Maho's.

"I…err…ummm." Maho stuttered nervously as her face somehow got even redder.

Shiho started laughing again as she watched her normally composed daughter turn into a blushing wreck. Maho heard this so blushing even more, she dragged Natsu away even faster. Natsu just looked confused as to what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2: A new family

**The next day:**

**Inside Natsu's Room:**

As Natsu started waking up he felt a strange weight on his chest. Looking under the covers, he was surprised to see a sleeping Maho curled up into his chest, with a content smile on her face. Natsu decided not to say anything as he didn't want to disturb what he thought was such an adorable scene. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer into him. Then he decided to go back to sleep.

**Maho's PoV:**

As I started to wake up I noticed that I was lying on this object but not thinking anything of it, I didn't look to see what it was. Sitting up I then looked to see what it was. To my horror, instead of it being one of my Boko toys to my embarrassment I discovered that I was actually lying on top of Natsu. Blushing madly I tried to get up and then leave without anyone noticing, but that plan was foiled as looking down I noticed Natsu's onyx eyes were watching me, letting off a quiet shriek I jumped up and rushed out of the room with my face glowing bright red, leaving to my room before anyone, especially my mother noticed me leaving Natsu's room. To my relief there wasn't anyone in the corridors as I fled back to my room. When I got back to my room I managed to calm myself down and then got ready for the day. Afterwards I headed of to the dining room while hoping that no one would comment on me being in Natsu's room.

**Natsu's PoV:**

'What the hell was that' I thought in confusion as I watched Maho rush out of the room, blushing up a storm. 'Wow, she looks cute, wait where did that come from.' I thought confusing myself even more. Thinking nothing of it, I decided it was easier just to get dressed. Once I had got dressed I heard a knock on the door I called out to whoever was out there "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me, Shiho I am here to take you to the dining room for breakfast." She said in a calm tone.

"Ok, I'm just coming." I replied through the door.

As I stepped out into the corridor, Shiho greeted me in a kindly fashion as I returned it politely. "Did you sleep well?" She asked

"Yes, very much so, it was the best sleep I've had in a while. How was your night?" I said.

"Yes it was fine" she said. "Now we should get going or we'll be late for breakfast."

"Yes, of course" I said excitedly. After I said that we walked off in silence.

**At the dining room:**

"Oh, when is mummy going to get here, I'm hungry" complained Miho.

"Calm down Miho, Mother will be here soon, try to hold on for a few more minutes." Maho said amusedly.

'I just hope that Natsu doesn't say anything about what happened this morning.' Thought Maho nervously to herself.

"Maho, what are you thinking about?" asked Miho innocently.

"Oh, nothing," Maho said quickly.

'Hmm, I bet nee-chan is thinking of something embarrassing, I will find out what it is, this is going to be so fun,' she thought in glee to herself.

Then in walked Shiho, with Natsu following behind. Maho blushed lightly as she desperately tried to hide it without it being obvious to the others in the room. Miho however thought 'Who's he, I hope he's fun to play with since Maho doesn't play with me as much as she used to, so he'll have to be my new play friend, as long as Maho doesn't try to take him for herself,' Miho thought as she glared slightly at her taller sister.

Maho just glanced at her, worriedly.

**In the real world:**

"Now Miho, I would like to introduce you to Natsu, who will be staying here from now on." Shiho said calmly.

Miho said nothing as she was still watching her sister intently. The atmosphere soon became awkward as no one was saying anything for several minutes.

To get her attention Shiho shouted "Miho, you should introduce yourself instead of me having to do it for you," she said as her voice got quieter and kinder towards the end.

"Oh… yes, of course, hello My name's Miho nice to meet you," she said awkwardly.

"Hi, I am Natsu Dragneel, it's nice to meet you again,"

"Wait, wait what do you mean again, I don't remember meeting you already?" She asked confused.

"Oh so you've already forgotten about the dragon from yesterday?" He smiles amusedly

"What you're A DRAGON?!" she shouted shocked to the core.

"Yes." He smirked amused.

"That's so cool!" Miho suddenly shouted, "What's it like to fly, can you breath fire, can you take me for a flight please?" She said as she started sprouting off questions at Natsu before ending with using her secret weapon, the puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeaase" She said cutely.

Natsu just sighed before relenting "Ur fine," He said tiredly, but quickly said before she started celebrating, "But not until your older and have your mother's permission."

Miho just pouted to herself before mumbling something under her breath that not even Natsu's sensitive hearing could pick up.

"Can we at least see it then?"

"Yes, can we see it please Natsu?" in what Natsu thought was a really cute voice.

"Miss Nishizumi, with your permission, can you lead me to a surcluded part of your garden as when I transform it tends to set fire to the things around me?" He asked politely.

"Yes, we wouldn't want that now would we?" She asked rhetorically. "Follow me then,"

"Oh my god, this is going to be so awesome," shouted Miho. "I can't wait!"


	3. Chapter 3: introduction to the dragon

**10 minutes later, in a field on the Nishizumi estate:**

**No one's PoV:**

"Ok, we're here, you can start now," Shiho said.

"Umm, can you give me some space as I surround myself in fire and it will get very hot?" He asked as he walked away from them.

"Oh, yes" Shiho said confusedly.

After getting what he deemed an acceptable distance Natsu charged up his magic which increased the pressure around him dramatically resulting in the ground cracking or melting and large chunks of molten debris rising into the air.

Maho stared in amazement, while she couldn't exactly see what he was doing due to the mile distance between them she could feel the heat and Natsu wasn't joking about things getting really hot, even at this distance she thought she was going to get burned. It was then the flames engulfed Natsu in a sphere of fire and for a minute Maho stared worryingly at the sphere as she had no idea of Natsu's resistance to flames. The flames were dispersed by a gust of wind revealing the same Scarlet dragon as what they saw on the day, they first met Natsu.

"So what do you think and you aren't afraid of me?" Natsu spoke up after transporting himself directly in front of them. Maho and the others could only stare in amazement at the large crimson dragon that was before them.

Maho and Miho just nodded in response before Miho started running circles around Natsu inspecting practically every inch of his transformation. "Wow you look so cool, my favourite stories that mummy reads to me all have dragons in them. I've always dreamed of seeing one"

"Well I'm glad that you're dream came true." Said Natsu. Natsu then reared up onto his hind legs and released a small torrent of fire from his mouth which then exploded in the air like a firework, as the embers floated down, glistening in the light. After several hours of the children playing with Natsu with Shiho watching, Natsu deactivated his dragon form which caused his wings to recede into his shoulder blades with the sickening breaking and cracking as they morphed back into the original bone followed by his crimson red scales dropping off as his body shrank to its original size before dissipating into thin air.

"So what do we do now then?" asked Natsu curiously "You can ask me more questions if you want to." He then said somewhat hesitantly.

"Okay, Okay." Said Miho while she thought of a question. After a minute she said, "How do you find love?" She asked innocently.

Natsu started blushing as he thought of what he could say to her. "Basically, I will have many mates, or as you call them wives or girlfriends, but if the one I have feelings for doesn't have the same feelings, then I would go into an emotionless state and would die soon after if my mate died, before being controlled by my anger towards whatever caused their death, and would go on a rampage until I either died from exhaustion or I find out that my mate was actually fine." He said as he spoke more and more quietly, before trailing off at the end as he kept glancing at Maho as she blushed while also taking glances at Natsu, but when they made eye contact they somehow blushed even harder than Shiho thought possible as we watched in amusement. Deciding to break the awkward silence, she cleared her throat, bringing everyone's attention to her.

Shiho said, "Now that we have that excitement out of the way, I do believe that it is time to get back, otherwise it will be dark by the time we get back and you will also miss your dinner." She said while looking at Miho; who saw her mother give a pointed glance towards her, as she blushed and mumbled incoherently.

**Natsu's PoV:**

'You know, I think I'm going to enjoy living here.' Natsu thought as he smiled his signature grin, as he noticed Maho blushing as she spotted his grin. "Hey, Maho, you've gone all red again, I hope that you're not catching a fever," Natsu said as he brought his face a few inches from her's. Maho just got redder and started stuttering in embarrassment. Natsu just got confused again.

**Shiho's PoV:**

'What am I going to do with this kid? He can't be that dense, can he? I hope I'm not going to be the one who has to teach him about that.' Shiho thought in dread with a hint of exasperation.

**The next day:**

The day started off like any other with Maho and Miho playing in the garden with Natsu, when their whole life changed. The peaceful morning was then shattered by a sound that made the 3 children shiver in fear. Out of the surrounding plants came 6 men dressed in black while screaming a battle cry.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked dangerously.

"Steven, Silence this child… permanently…" Fred ordered ominously into the crowd.

Natsu looked over at Steven, his eyes filled with dread, and noticed something he thought he would not see in a Kidnapper… regret and hesitation. His dreadful anticipation increased when the man kneeled down and lifted the dagger above him.

"No! Natsu!" he could idly hear Maho and Miho scream in utter horror.

"Maho, take Miho and run and don't look back!" He said to her.

"NATSU! NOOOOOOOO!"

The last thing he saw before the darkness took him was Maho's hand extended towards him, her eyes wide in terror in despair as tears flowed out like a river.

It was over…

And now, he would depart into the afterlife with the knowledge that he couldn't even help Maho escape the now inhuman act that was about to be performed on her…

Was this really how it was supposed to end?!

"No… Not while I'm here…"

After seeing what she thought was Natsu's death Maho picked up Miho and ran as fast as she could away from the area as tears streamed from both of their eyes.

**Maho's PoV:**

"You can't run forever!" yelled another man. They were 6 in total, and were send by their family's archenemy. Tears began to roll on their cheeks.

"They mustn't catch us...! They mustn't catch us...!" They were thinking, nearly shouting in their heads. They continued running, but a minute later, they were blocked by rocks. They were now trapped, and couldn't escape.

"No!" she shouted.

"Here you are..." said the men, walking near them.

"Don't touch me or my sister!" she yelled, bonded to the rocks while hugging Miho to herself.

"You know, our boss told us that we could do anything to you... And my boys are pretty hungry... We all want to try what it feels to fuck a 6 year old girl and then when I've finished I'll hand you over to the rest of my men while I then do your sister!"

"Chain them up," he commanded to the rest of his men.

He lackadaisically removed his cloak, letting it drop on the ground beside him. Releasing her chains, but leaving her with shackles, he attempted to move her onto the cloak.

She wouldn't have any of it. Noticing she had a free hand, she lunged at the bandit leader and slashed his cheek open, drawing considerable amounts of blood. Crying and cursing in pain, Fred jumped back, giving the girl the freedom to rush to Miho.

"Fred!" cried one of the bandits, running to his leader.

"You… bitch!" he growled dangerously, standing up and dusting himself off.

"M-maho…" gasped Miho as she felt her soft hands wrap around her.

"I tried to be nice," spoke Fred venomously. "I tried to give you a modicum of pleasure, and without an audience! But now, none of that…"

The tone in which he spoke drove massive shivers down the two children, who could only dread what Fred was about to speak next as he approached them, his hands extended towards the brunette.

"No… Now, I will take you with no mercy, and in front of all my men, even your sister!" he snarled, gripping the girl's wrist painfully. She cried in pain and weakly tried to struggle.

"I'll ravage you and make you bleed!" he continued his sadistic rant, maniacally laughing afterwards. "I'll enjoy your screams of pain, little bitch!"

He was interrupted by a boy appearing in front of Maho, and punched the man in the face, who flew in a tree due to the shock.

Fred was blown away from Maho, leaving her with her shirt in tatters and her shorts pulled halfway down her legs revealing her white panties that were pulled down and were barely hanging off her. The glistening of saliva was visible in her neck and left cheek, though the latter was washed away by the tears that flowed.

She had a deadened expression on her face, her mind, body and soul resigned to the terrible fate that seemingly awaited her. It was only when she saw the magical energy burst from Natsu that she came back to life. "Natsu, you're here!" She said while crying.

"You hurt a dragon's family and for that you shall pay, NO FORCE IN THIS WORLD WILL SAVE YOU!" Natsu yelled as a magic circle surrounded him as he burst into flames.

Miho and Maho watched the rampaging Natsu as he was covered in flames and emitting so much power that he made them feel like collapsing from the large magic pressure, they watched in awe as the flames grew to a gargantuan size then fizzled out leaving a huge red dragon in his place, needless to say the kidnappers began to urinate "M-m-m-MONSTER!" They screamed as Natsu began to attack them violently.

Suddenly, "Natsu" leaned forward and lunged… straight towards Fred. The targeted man could only cry out in surprise as the supposedly dead child barrelled into him and pushed him all the way back into a tree. He tried to attack the boy, only to fail miserably.

First, "Natsu" gripped the arms of the man that almost raped Maho, his fingers actually puncturing the skin, drawing blood that stained his hands and face. Then, without any mercy at all, he yanked the arms, making everyone watch in horror as skin, bone and muscle was relentlessly ripped apart and carelessly thrown to the sides, unleashing a geyser of blood that seemed to spurt endlessly.

The horror only continued as "Natsu" dug his claws into the agonising man's chest and tore chunks of his pectoral cavity, throwing them away just like the severed arms.

Fear and pain could only register in Fred's mind as he watched the supposedly dead dragon boy grip his jaw with both hands before mercilessly breaking it open, revealing his erratically lolling tongue. Gripping the wet muscle as if it were dry, the transformed six year old tore it from his mouth before, frying it with red fire until it turned to ash.

As a finisher, Natsu charged up an intense amount of fire in his claws before slamming them onto Fred's body, causing a frighteningly large explosion that shook the ground everyone stood on and produced gale-force winds that blew a huge cloud of dust towards the invaders and Erza.

When the explosion cleared, there was only "Natsu". Fred's body was gone, most likely turned to ash.

'T-This can't be N-Natsu…' thought Maho in horror, her heart beating at speeds she never felt before, her entire body cold and shaky with sweat. Despairing tears leaked faster than before as she bore witness to the sheer brutality that her best friend showcased.

Once again, without so much as a warning, "Natsu" opened his mouth, a blood-red orb of fire appearing in front of his gaping maw. It quickly grew large, easily exceeding the size of his head. Primal instinct fuelled Steven's next move, prompting him to stand up, rushed toward the now unchained Maho and Miho, who was only staring at Natsu in unbridled shock and horror, picked her up, and jumped to the side.

"Utterly lucky" were perfect words to describe their predicament, for the moment they touched the ground, an enormous beam of crimson red fire zoomed past them, utterly disintegrating all trees that were somehow still standing and taking away what was left of the Raiders.

Cries of shock and pain emerged from the children and adult, their minds instantly registering just how close they were to death.

Then Natsu turned towards Steven, then he lunged at him pushing him away from the 2 sisters. Then he pinned Steven under his clawed foot and built up fire into his mouth ready to be released.

Natsu was about to deliver a fatal blow before a scream stopped him "No Natsu stop!" Maho pleaded. Natsu turned to Maho who had tears streaming down her face "Natsu please".

This instantly snapped Natsu out of his rage and he began to tear up "M-Maho I'm so sorry" Dragon Natsu cried, "I'm so sorry" Natsu repeated as he he returned to his human form and passed out. Fred also passed out from the terrifying experience he was shown. Maho ran towards Natsu just as he hit the ground and sat close to him doing her best to wake him up.

Shiho hearing a commotion came running towards them before stopping short to gasp in horror at the blood soaked ground. Miho, seeing her mother came running towards her, while throwing herself at her, hugging her waist. Shiho leaned down to comfort her as she asked "What happened here?"

Maho hearing what she said answered her, "Some bad men tried to get us, then they stabbed Natsu and then chased us here and tied us up. A bad man was about to do something to me when Natsu came, in his dragon form and ripped him apart, then he vaporised the rest, then I stopped him from killing him," she said with tears pouring down her cheeks while pointing at an unconscious Steven. "Then you showed up."

"Oh my poor daughter," Shiho said as she hugged Maho to her.

"You have to help Natsu, he won't wake up," Maho started crying again.

"Of course," she replied kindly as she picked up Natsu in her arms as she rushed back to the house with the others following close behind while looking at his face while thinking, 'Thank you for saving my daughters, but now you have a terrible weight on your shoulders, I hope you manage to get through it or my daughters, especially Maho will be so upset.'


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**10 minutes later:**

**Shiho's PoV:**

"GAH!" shouted a male voice, and she felt the weight in her arms suddenly disappear.

Natsu had awoken.

"NATSU!" cried both girls in surprise, life instantly returning to both of their eyes. They rushed at Natsu, hugging him for all that he was worth. He was so disoriented that he fell on his rear the moment they embraced him. They didn't show an ounce of care, going down to the floor with him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" sobbed Maho into his chest, gripping him tighter than before..

"Me too, Natsu!" stated Miho, just as tearful. Natsu was now hugging them protectively, releasing silent tears of his own. It almost seemed as if they were separated for years, finally reuniting after a long period of no communication.

"It's okay, Maho, Miho…" soothed Natsu, feeling them calm slightly. "I'm here."

All he remembered was the brief, yet overwhelming agony when the dagger pierced his body, and his life slowly fading…

But… he was still standing there, alive! Just how did he survive?

"H-How…?" he asked softly, catching their attention.

"H-How w-what, Natsu…?" Maho inquired frantically, dreading the question that came next should her suspicions prove correct, something that she begged the Gods of Earth Land would negate.

"H-How am I s-still alive?"

'N-No, please don't do this…' Maho pleaded silently.

Shiho stood there, confusion written all over her face, and not a small amount of curiosity. What did Natsu mean with that question?! He didn't die, right?

No, he couldn't have! He was standing there, with them, speaking clearly!

"Please, Maho," pleaded Natsu, a desperate look on his face. "I need to know!"

She shook her head multiple times, unable to describe the monster Natsu became after his "death". There were just no words in existence that fit the hellish being. She would not, for the sake of him, place another extremely heavy burden on his vulnerable mind.

She continued shaking her head, refusing to comply with Natsu's request.

He could only wonder why. What happened that had her so scared? What did he do that had her avoiding all eye contact with him?

**"Allow me…"**

Suddenly, a blinding flash of memories assaulted Natsu, detailing just what happened after he was stabbed. He cried out in arduous pain, grabbed his head with his right hand, and fell backwards.

Then, his eyes widened in absolute horror. His body began to shake tremulously, as the things he did became clear.

Crystal clear he could hear the agonising cries that the man who tried to rape Maho emitted when he literally tore him apart. Crystal clear he could hear the fearful shouts of everyone as he decimated them all single-handedly.

Crystal clear he could see the man's blood staining his hands, finally bringing sense to the earlier image.

Worst of all, though… was the unbridled look of fear he saw in her…

That sealed the deal. Tears, full of so many emotions he couldn't even discern, flowed like a river, his body ransacked by sobs. He curled onto himself protectively, effectively sealing himself from the three that were watching him with increasing degrees of sorrow.

Miho had begun to cry seconds after he broke down, wanting to comfort him in any way possible. Maho's mind was clouded with far too many emotions to count, preventing her from bringing forth any coherent thought… except one…

'He c-can't possibly r-remember… can he?' The dread that assaulted her knew no bounds, relentlessly striking her, freezing her on the spot. It was only due to sheer will that she was able to move a few seconds later.

Tears beginning to fall, both young girls gently touched his hand, but he suddenly jumped back, almost as if he were burned, shocking them in the process.

"N-Natsu…?" Maho whispered brokenly, succumbing to her own sobs. A sharp pain stung at her chest, forcing her to bring her hand to it. It wasn't physical, though… Her heart was aching, longing to bring an end to his pain. But… how?

Shiho didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to think. The scene unfolding before him brought up many more questions than answers. It was obvious that the children were traumatised by what happened. But, that didn't seem to be the thing that had them in this terrible state, especially Natsu and Maho. Something happened to them both that scarred them beyond description.

"A-Am I a m-monster?" he asked the brunette, a dead look in his eyes as tears continued to flow unhindered.

The ache in her heart was at its strongest in the brunette, as her mind barely had the coherence to process that question. She backed away, her blood as cold as ice, her hands flying over to her mouth, her body shaking worse than ever before.

'Please… tell me this isn't happening. Oh, God, please!' she begged, futilely. There was no denying it now.

He remembered…

"N-No…!" she managed to choke through her sobs of absolute, crushing despair, looking at him straight in the eyes. Her composure was lost for a few more seconds, before she spoke again. "Y-You're not a monster, N-Natsu!"

"B-But I killed t-them all!" Natsu shouted, prompting a wide-eyed look of shock from Shiho. "I died and came back to life! I scared YOU!"

Maho recoiled back in shock, her eyes wide and tearful. She shut them tightly, gripping her head and shaking it negatively, as if that were her only lifeline. Her body was further wracked by heart-breaking sobs.

What could she say? What could she do? She had witnessed everything! Him dying, coming back to life, becoming that monstrosity and killing all of the invaders… everything! There was no denying it!

"You're no monster, Natsu," spoke Shiho seriously, earning the inquisitive attention of the three distraught children. "If you were a monster, you wouldn't have done all you did to protect my daughters and for that you have my deepest gratitude. From what I can hear, you went as far as to kill for their protection. That is something only few have done, especially a child like you."

"W-What…?" Natsu inquired in a whisper.

"You did whatever it took to protect them, even died and came back to life, and transformed into whatever you became, to protect them. That alone makes you more human than almost everyone.

"That's right, N-Natsu!" exclaimed Maho suddenly, regaining her composure, standing up and looking at Natsu with passionate, tearful ferocity. "You're no m-monster! Y-You are the son of I-Igneel, Fire Dragon K-King! You're a Fire D-Dragon Slayer, and my best friend!"

A orange-haired bullet slammed into Natsu's chest, sending him reeling to the ground. It was Miho, and she was gripping him as if he were her lifeline. Her body was shaking slightly, accompanied by occasional sniffs, a clear sign of what the girl was feeling.

"A m-monster is scary and mean, and doesn't have cool m-magic like you! You're not m-a monster, Natsu! Please d-don't t-think that!" she declared softly, yet clearly. "You're my new big brother!"

That snapped him out of his steadily deteriorating thoughts. The power the words had made him see that he was still, after all he unconsciously did, human. They were further aided when Maho tightly embraced him, not showing the fear she held of that.

Natsu Dragneel was no monster… He was human.

Crying in unison, the children sunk further into themselves, Natsu towering slightly over them in a protective fashion.

With a small smile on her face, Shiho only watched, proud that she played a role in saving this poor child from insanity. She stood up and faced away from them, giving them time to themselves.

A few minutes passed in this fashion before silence reigned. Shiho then turned around, expecting to find them sound asleep, when she was met with Natsu looking straight into his eyes. The two girls had fallen asleep in his arms, gripping his shirt tightly.

Shiho, kneeling once again in front of Natsu, noticing that he had calmed… somewhat. "You want me to carry one?"

Shiho knew, by the way the pink-haired Dragon Slayer held her, that he wouldn't release Maho. Hell, he wouldn't release the two girls unless they were pried off his dead body. But, seeing the child's logical mind at work, he knew he would not be able to carry them both.

"Please, carry Miho," said Natsu, standing up and positioning the sleeping brunette snugly onto his back. "Are we going now?"

"Yes, it's time to go home?" replied Shiho softly. They walked back to the house in silence.

**At the house, night:**

"Alright children, it's time for bed." Said Shiho.

"Umm, can we sleep with Natsu please?" asked Maho nervously.

"Of course, you can, you can sleep where you feel safe," said Shiho quietly.

The children nodded once again, entering Natsu's room with a collectively whispered "Good night" that made her smile.

It almost seemed as if the children lost the ability to speak. It was understandable, of course. There existed no words to fully describe the state the three children were in. Though, it was far more apparent in the two older ones.

They gasped when they felt his thin, yet strong arms envelop them in a powerful embrace. Returning the embrace with equal fervour, they basked in the warmth and protective feelings that only he seemed to emanate.

When they released each other, their eyes fell upon the only bed in the room. Communicating with just their sight, Natsu climbed on the bed first, settling in the middle. The girls quickly followed, Maho settling to the left of him, and Miho to the right. Almost in complete synchronisation, they laid their heads on him.

"Good night," whispered Natsu, his eyes drooping shut. The girls snuggled deeper into his chest, feeling their consciousness slip into the realm of dreams.

"Good night…"


	5. Chapter 5: Becoming tankers

**No one's PoV:**

When Natsu awoke he was startled to realise that the weight on his chest was a sleeping Maho and Miho. Getting out of bed carefully so not to awaken the two sleeping girls, he walked into the bathroom for his morning shower. 10 minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom and quickly got dressed and walked out the door to head to breakfast, pausing slightly to write a short note to the girls. However before he could leave Maho awoke and started rubbing the sleep from her eyes, thinking about the pink haired dragon. However when she couldn't see said man she started to panic and call out frantically thinking she'd been left behind, "Natsu, Natsu where are you?" she shouted out in desperation before hearing the sound of a familiar voice,  
"Jeez, what you shouting about I told you I'd be back for…" Natsu started but didn't get to finish before the young girl had wrapped herself around Natsu in an iron grip with tears running down her face.  
"I'm sorry I though you were dead and I got scared." Maho spoke up in to a normal person's hearing was a barely audible tone, but then Natsu wasn't normal and his draconic hearing heard every word of it.

The way she said and the look of fear on her face tugged at Natsu's heart strings, he only knew the girl for little over a day now but he felt that he needed to take care of her and protect or at least give her a way to protect herself. He didn't know why he felt this way maybe it was because throughout his life he had taken it upon himself to help anyone that he met that was in need of it or maybe it was that he felt sympathy for the girl.

"It okay I'm not going anywhere, I'll take care of you" He said in a caring tone while placing a hand on her head causing the girl to look at him with disbelief,

"How can you promise that?!" she asked thinking she had misheard him with tears coming to her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, there is no way anyone can defeat a dragon," he said kindly.

Maho could only stare before burying her face in his chest and letting the tears flow, Natsu made no attempt to stop her as she obviously needed this so he just stroked her head reassuringly for the next five minutes until she was finished. "Better?" Natsu asked, "Yeah thanks" Maho answered her voice still a bit hoarse. "Good, go get changed and lets head down for breakfast, while I wake up Miho." Natsu said in an excited voice.

"Ok," Maho said before skipping off into the nearby bathroom.

He walked around to her side of the bed and gently shook her shoulders trying to get her to wake up. Miho just mumbled to herself and then rolled over onto her side all while staying asleep. He tried again but got the same response as before. Suddenly growing tired of the game that they were playing Natsu decided to just shout "MIHO, Wake up!"

Waking up with a start Miho gave a short scream that deafened the boy next to her.

After realising where she was, Miho calmed herself down and glanced to the side saw the pink head clutching his ears in pain. Widening her eyes at what she had done to her new brother she immediately apologised with tears coming into her eyes. "Oh my god, Natsu are you Ok?" She exclaimed in worry.

"I'm fine," he said, letting his ears recover. "It's time to get up, Miho." Said Natsu.

"Urgh, fine."She whined.

**10 minutes later:**

"Good morning children, I hope you all slept well." Said Shiho.

"Yes mummy!" Said Miho excitedly

"Yeah," said Maho quietly.

"Yeah I did as well," said a certain salmon haired dragon (Natsu).

"Good, good, Well after breakfast it is time that you were all introduced to tanks that you may use." Said Shiho with some amusement in her voice at seeing their reactions.

Natsu paled considerably at the thought of vehicles before he remembered that the god had cured his motion sickness. Miho started dancing around in joy at the prospect of being in a tank "Eek, I hope I get a Tiger 1, they're my favourite!" Shouted Miho in excitement.

Maho just stayed silent, whilst thinking along the same lines as her sister, where she was hoping for a tiger. Natsu just stared into the distance confusedly at everyone's reactions to what they were told.

On the Nishizumi tank training ground:

On the tarmac laid out in front of them were a variety of German WW2 tanks for them to see which one took their fancy. In front of them were 2 pz 111's, 4 panthers, 4 langs, 2 Tiger 1's, 2 Tiger 2's, 1 jadgpanther, 1 Ferdinand, 1 Jadgtiger and the maus.

"Alright, children go to the tank you want to start off with, so you can see which one is the best for you." Said Shiho. Almost immediately Miho and Maho flocked to the Tiger 1. Natsu just stayed with Shiho, not knowing what to do.

"What do I do?" Asked Natsu.

"Just follow them, they will show you, and you'll eventually get the hang of it." Shiho said kindly.

"Okay." Natsu said. Shiho was about to reply when Miho interrupted her saying, "Hurry up, mummy can we get started now?" Miho whined loudly.

"Of course, we can, lets go then." Shiho said.

"Yes!" Screamed Miho.

"Okay Okay, settle down Miho, alright everyone please get in the tank so I can teach you." Shiho said gesturing to the tiger behind them. Everyone quickly got on top of the tank and opened the hatches and got into the cramped interior of the large metal war machine. Once all were seated Shiho started talking again.

**Time skip**

"That's about it, I believe you are ready to start learning to drive it." Shiho finished, "So who wants to go first?"

Miho immediately raised her hand and shouted, "Me me me, can I go first please?" She screamed.

"Very well Miho, go sit in that seat and wait for me to join you and we'll go to the shooting range for some gunnery practice."

Miho automatically rushed as fast as she could to get to the driver's seat. Moments later her mother joined her in the radio operator's seat.

"Ok Miho, what I want you to do first is to turn that key towards me," She said pointing to the ignition key to Miho's right.

Miho immediately turned the key and the 690 horsepower Maybach engine roared to life.

"Very good, now I want you to push the two levers in front of you forwards gently," Shiho said over the noise of the engine. Miho did just that and the 54 tonne tank lumbered slowly out of the parking bay as it gradually gained speed. As they came to a corner Shiho said "Now then Miho, I want you to pull the right lever towards you and push the left away from you so that we can turn around the corner to the entrance of the range."

Miho again did it flawlessly. As they came towards the range Shiho said Very good Miho, now we need to start slowing down and stop at that parapet, so I want you to gradually pull the two levers towards you."

Miho did and they came to a steady stop in the parapet.

"Alright who's up for some gunnery practice?" Said Shiho.

Miho and Maho put their hands up in the air enthusiastically, whilst Natsu shook his head to say no. Shiho asked why out of confusion, expecting him to be like her two daughters. His response was "I don't want to because with my hearing the noise would cause me to go deaf as they are more sensitive than yours."

"Oh, I see, I had forgotten about that, my apologies, if you want you can do some target practice further along with your dragon form."

"Thank you." Natsu said moving to get out of the tank.

"Have fun!" Shouted Miho.

"Thank you, you to." Said Natsu leaving the tank.

After a minute there was a rushing noise and the crackling of flames and then a terrific roar reverberated around the countryside.

**10 minutes later still doing target practice:**

Looking down the gun sight Maho watched for the crosshairs to align with the target, before pulling the trigger sending the 88mm shell on its way to the target. Less than a second later a cloud of dust blocked her view of the target, waiting for the dust to settle revealed a large hole in the bullseye of the target. Before she could celebrate, Shiho tapped her on the shoulder and said "Do you want to see Natsu practicing?"

Quickly agreeing Maho opened the nearest her and climbed out and with her mother and sister sat down to watch the crimson dragon practicing. "Where is he?" She asked quietly.

Looking around Miho then said "Wait he's over there." Pointing above them to see the dragon hovering a few hundred metres above and to the right of them. After a minute of just hovering there Miho asked impatiently "What is he doing? I want to see him practice." Maho silently agreed with her. Almost as if he was listening the dragon inhaled quickly and released a massive column of flames mixed with lightning (imagine his LFD roar on tenrou island against Hades). Hitting the ground it created a massive explosion destroying all the surrounding targets and leaving a crater 20 feet deep. The audience could only watch in shock at the crater as Natsu gave off another roar before diving down to land next to the stationary Tiger.

"Ok children it's time to head back, Maho would you like to drive this time?" Shiho said.

"Yes please," Maho replied. The Tiger started moving again and made its way back to the house. Natsu flying overhead.

**Back at the house:**

Natsu landed quickly and transformed and walked towards them. "That was fun, we should do that again sometime." He said cheerfully.

Shiho walked up to him but said to the two girls, "Can you two go on in? We will catch up with you later, I need to talk with Natsu."

"Ok." They said back.

Once they were out of earshot Shiho quickly said "do you want to join my school's tankery team? You could be our reconnaissance if you want."

"Okay that sounds like fun, how do I join?" He said back.

"You would have to join Kuromorimine high school."

Natsu paled at the word "school" but relented once he realised that he could spend more time with Miho and Maho. "Okay can I join then?"

"Of course, I'll just have to get the board to get you your paperwork and then your in, but I warn you, you'll be the only boy in the school."

"Oh it doesn't matter I'll go to this school so I can look after Miho and Maho." He said already saying what Shiho was about to ask.

"Very well I'll get your paperwork sorted and you'll join with Maho and Miho." She said. "Alright it's time to go in for dinner," Shiho said.


	6. Chapter 6: Kuromorimine

**The first day of school:  
**"Alright my dears I wish you luck at school and I hope you have fun," Shiho said  
"Mother why is Natsu in school uniform as well?" Asked Maho.  
"Well Maho that's because he is going with you to school and will be the first step to achieving equality."  
"WAIT, WHAT?!" They both screamed, one in happiness and the other in shock.  
"Natsu is going to school with you and that is final." Shiho said sharply.  
"Yay I get to spend more time with big brother." Miho said.  
"I'm fine with it as well," said Maho, blushing lightly as she thought along the same lines as Miho.  
"Alright it's time for you to leave now, you can't be late to board the school ship, so hurry along and I shall see you during the holidays, remember that I will always love you," Shiho said as she hugged her two daughters to herself.  
"We love you too, mummy/ mother!" They said back to her.  
"Goodbye my children I'll call you both tonight to see how you're doing." She said as they got into the taxi that would take them to the Kuromorimine school ship. They all waved to each other until the taxi pulled out of sight. Going back inside Shiho thought 'Good luck my children, I hope you find what you are looking for in your lives, and to return home soon'.

**Meanwhile in the taxi, nearing the docks:  
**"Alright Kids, we're nearly there, I wish you all luck in your futures." Said the taxi driver.  
"Thank you." They chorused back, which caused the man to chuckle softly.  
"Well here we are, good luck Kiddos," he said as they came to a halt at the docks. "Well bye, I'm off for another customer," he said getting back into his taxi.  
"Bye!" Miho shouted back cheerfully.  
"Wow, we're finally here, look at the size of the ship it's massive," Miho said again.  
Natsu just sighed at her enthusiasm while thinking 'I hope my motion sickness doesn't come back.'  
"Well lets go then," Maho said.

**On board the ship:**  
"Umm excuse me but can you tell us which is the way to the school?" Miho said nervously to a random person.  
"Oh just go down this road for 5 minutes and then turn right then it'll be right in front of you," the man said cheerfully.  
"Ok thank you very much," said Miho.  
"Lets go Miho we need to go to the school so that we can get our applications approved for tomorrow. Then we can go check out our apartment(s) for the rest of the day."  
"Ok sister," Miho said quietly.

**At the Kuromorimine reception:**  
"Hello there kids what are you doing here, you know school doesn't start until tomorrow?" Asked the receptionist kindly.  
"Yeah we know, we just came here to register and to get the paperwork sorted." Said Maho.  
"Oh I see, Well then can I have your names please?" She said back.  
"Ok I'm Maho Nishizumi, this is my sister Miho Nishizumi and our brother Natsu Nishizumi Dragneel. We're all here to join."  
"Wait you're the famous Natsu the one that caused mistress Nishizumi to turn this school into a Co-ed school?! We were all wondering what caused her to change so easily and I'm glad that she has because it will be nice to see boys around instead of just girls." The receptionist said as she eyed him up.  
"Is that all the paperwork finished then because we still need to find our new home?" Natsu said impatiently.  
"Oh yes, you can go now and welcome to Kuromorimine," she said as she handed them their class sheets and the address of their new home.  
"Ok well goodbye and we'll see you tomorrow." Maho said as they turned around to leave.  
"Bye," she said cheerfully back to them. Miho didn't say anything because she was too nervous so she just waved, which Natsu did as well as he couldn't be bothered to say anything.  
Leaving the school grounds they quickly followed the directions to their house. After a few minutes a medium sized house came into view. It shocked them how much their mother had spent on them as they were expecting to get an apartment each.  
Opening the door they soundlessly walked in and looked around the whole house each claiming their own room. Then they hung out in the living room, before dinner then they stayed up for another hour then went to bed.

**The next day 0700:**  
Natsu groaned as an ear splitting beeping noise penetrated his mind. He cracked his eyes open, the dawn of sunlight being the first thing he saw through the curtains. He only wanted to burrow back underneath his warm blankets and sleep. But instead, as the alarms continuous irritating beeping pried his eyes open, he forced himself to get up and shut off the alarm.  
They had moved into the new house the night prior. It was relatively empty at the moment, but it was still nice. It compromised of a kitchen, a living room, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and an attic and basement.  
45 minutes later, Natsu was dressed in his new uniform and ready to go. The girls uniform consisted of a white shirt and black tie with a grey blazer and a black skirt. The only difference between the girls uniform and the boys uniform was that the boys wore black jeans instead of a black skirt. Something that everyone was thankful for.  
He picked up his pre-packed bag from the floor and slung it over his shoulder before heading out the door. He headed to the stairs, seeing Maho already waiting for him.  
They both walked down to the bottom of the stairs, where they found Miho waiting.  
The group set out for their new school. The walk was short but full of chatter. As they walked they encountered small groups of girls walking together, often taking glances at them, mainly Natsu though and whispering so they weren't heard. As they got closer to the school they more and more people watched them.  
"You know I'm not so sure about this now." said Natsu hesitantly.  
"Oh hush you, you'll be fine," Maho said.  
"Yeah right," he said sarcastically, "I'll be fine being the only boy in an all girls school,"  
"Now that you mention it, I can see your point." Maho said back.  
"It doesn't matter now we're here." Miho said excitedly.  
"Miho try to make some friends while we're here, I'll look after Natsu so he doesn't get into too much trouble." Maho said smiling smugly at Natsu.  
"Oi, I don't get into trouble, name one time that I have." Natsu said annoyed at what she was implying.  
"How about when you set fire to the garden, or ripped some of mum's clothes or..." Maho said teasingly.  
"Ok, Ok, I get your point you can stop now." He said interrupting her.  
"Do you two know where your going right?" Maho asked.  
"Yes," replied Miho.  
"I'm in the same form as you, so I'm following you," said Natsu.  
"Alright sister, we'll see you at lunch, and try to make friends okay?" Maho said.  
"Okay sis I'll try, bye see you at lunch then." Miho said turning around and walking off to her classroom. The three split off and headed to their form rooms. Natsu and Maho walked down the corridors in search of their form room. The glances, stares and whispers continued as they continued down the hallway before they found their form room, Room 3-A. The classroom was a standard room with enough desks and chairs for roughly 30 students. The occupying female students almost immediately ceased their conversations in their groups and stared at Natsu as if he was an alien.  
"This is going to be a long day." Was all Natsu commented, and Maho silently agreed before they ventured into the unknown.

**12:45:**  
The sound of the lunch bell echoed through the school, and the simple thought went through Natsu's head:  
'Thank god. I'm starving.'  
"Maho" Natsu called "Let's go get something to eat,"  
"Yeah Ok," she said.  
The 2 abandoned their desks and made their way to the cafeteria meeting Miho outside of the dining hall. The 3 got their lunch and found an empty table and started to eat . After 2 minutes they were disturbed by the sound of a throat clearing. Looking up they noticed that a girl with long silver blond hair and blue eyes was standing there with her lunch. She looked up and down the table, her eyes catching something. Maho tracked the gaze to find she was staring at Natsu, and he was similarly staring back. "May I join you please?" She said nervously still looking at the pink haired teen.  
"Of course, but who are you?" Maho said politely.  
"Oh my apologies, I'm Erika Itsumi, so who are you?" The now name Erika said.  
"I'm Maho Nishizumi, this is my sister Miho Nishizumi and our brother Natsu Nishizumi Dragneel."  
Erika blushed profusely as she stared at Natsu before saying, "It's nice to meet you all, I hope we can be friends." she said whilst thinking 'I hope I can get to know him especially, oh my god his hair suits him so well, I think his smile should be illegal, it could kill.' she thought as Natsu smiled at her and said "It's nice to meet you to Erika-san," while giving her his signature smile. This caused her to start blushing even more, which Maho didn't think was possible.  
"So Erika what options are you going to pick for this year?" Maho asked.  
"Well I'm choosing Tankery, and I hope I get to command a large heavy tank especially a Konigstiger," she said excitedly. "So what are you choosing?"  
"We're all doing tankery," Maho said.  
"What even Natsu, I thought it was a girls only sport?"  
"It was but they organisers are trying to get boys into the sport as well."  
"Besides I'm not even going to be in a tank, they're too claustrophobic for me. I was told I am acting as reconnaissance."  
Before Erika could ask what he meant the announcement speakers said "Can Natsu Dragneel and Maho Nishizumi please come to the student council room immediately!"  
"Well we have to go I'm afraid well it was nice meeting you Erika, Miho stay with Erika she can look after you when we can't, right?" said Maho  
"Oh yes of course I can." said Erika quickly.  
"Thank you very much Erika-Chan." said Natsu.  
"Umm I-it's no problem," Erika stuttered.  
"Well bye, we'll see you in next lesson. Bye" They both said as they left the cafeteria.

**The student council room:**  
"When are they coming, they're taking an awfully long time, what's keeping them?" asked the president impatiently.  
"If I were to hazard a guess, I would say that they had just come from lunch, they might also not know where the room is and will have to ask directions." said the tall girl standing next to the seated president. As if by magic there was a sudden knock on the door, causing the conversation to cease. The president called "Come in." The door then opened to reveal the two people that they were waiting for. "Greetings, Dragneel-san and Nishizumi-san, my name is Aiko Ikeda and this is Fuyu Katou. I have called you here to discuss about your application for Sensha-Dou, as you know that you come from the Nishizumi family we want you to be a tank commander and depending on how well you do, overall commander as well." she said speaking to Maho first.  
Turning to Natsu she then said, "We understand from the headmistress that you are wanting to do Sensha-Dou with them aren't you?" she asked, without waiting for a reply she continued on to say, "As you are the first boy ever to play Sensha-Dou, we don't know what to do with you. However the headmistress informed us of your abilities. Knowing this we are hoping that you would be our recon unit and rescuer in case there are accidents. We hope to see you both in front of the tankery sheds tomorrow" After seeing them both nod to what she was saying she then said, "Alright, you are free to go now. Goodbye."  
Walking out of the room Natsu broke the silence by saying, "Well that was strange,"  
"Yes very, well we should be going to our next class."  
The rest of the day continued as it did before, with Natsu getting countless stares wherever he went. All in all the whole day could be described in one word "Boring" in Natsu's opinion, but he couldn't wait to see what the next day would bring.


	7. Chapter 7: The draconic robots

**The next day:**

Waking up again to the sound of his alarm, Natsu then yawned as he got up. Natsu then got himself ready as he walked to the halls and noticed that he was the only one awake. Natsu's stomach then growled which made Natsu groan. 'Looks like I have to cook'' Natsu thought as he walked into the kitchen and got the ingredients to make pancakes.  
Maho then yawned as she exited her room before she walked to the hall in her pyjamas before she stopped all of a sudden. Maho then started smelling the air as a sweet aroma filled her mind. 'That smells delicious' Maho thought with stars in her eyes as she ran towards the source of the smell. Maho then entered the kitchen and saw Natsu cooking. "You can cook?!" Maho shouted as Natsu sighed.  
"Yes of course, I can otherwise I wouldn't have lasted a week before I met you both." Silence descended as they ate.  
After a few more minutes, Miho was awake and Natsu was forced to cook more.  
"I didn't know you could cook, Natsu" Miho commented as she finished her pancakes.  
'You don't know much about me at all apart from that I'm a dragon. I haven't even told you about E.N.D.' he thought to himself.  
"Let's go to school, once you've finished as we have an assembly today."  
"Yeah Ok, let's go,"  
"Oh by the way Natsu we're taking the bus today," Maho said smugly as she watched the colour drain out of the boy's face.  
"What? No!" Natsu exclaimed in horror.  
"Well to bad we're going." She replied.

**In front of the school:  
**After the torture that was the bus, they all got off the bus with the two girls laughing at the boy's misery.  
"Where are they? They should be here by now." A voice said  
Natsu distinctly recognised Erika's voice and turned to see Erika walking towards them.  
Upon noticing Natsu and Maho she greeted them both in her native language with, "Morning Maho, Natsu!"  
"Is something wrong?" Erika asked as she noticed Natsu draped over Maho's shoulder.  
"Well it's just that I have really bad motion," Natsu was cut off by a girl at the gate as they neared the school gate.  
"Good everyone's here " the girl stopped short when she saw Maho holding up Natsu  
"How dare you touch another student like that! I should give you five demerits and a detention for this!" the girl said storming up to Natsu.  
He stood his ground however, and replied calmly, "Oi it's not my fault for my motion sickness" as he then thought 'That god said that he had cured me, so why have I still got it.'  
She then huffed again and said, "Don't talk back! I knew that this would happen if male perverts were allowed into Kuromorimine, and," she stopped short when Natsu spoke up again,  
"If you're going to discriminate against all males because of this, maybe you shouldn't be the head of the Public Morals Committee. It'd be pretty un-becoming of one of their members to discriminate based on gender now wouldn't it?" Natsu said  
The girl looked as though she were about to say something, but then sighed and said, "Fine, point taken. But I better not catch you being a pervert around this school or else!" She warned.  
Natsu nodded in approval. "Understood. I have every intention of treating everyone here with the utmost respect, so there's no need for an uproar."  
"Fine, fine. You can go now," she finally relented.

**The afternoon:  
**Natsu and Maho with Erika were sitting back down for their final classes of the day, it was announced over the intercom for everyone to gather in the gymnasium. "Well, it looks like the student council will be doing their introduction for electives again this year." a girl noted as she walked past with a group of friends.  
"As per usual, tankery remains the most popular elective, but we have a new addition to the school and how tankery is run, as you all know Sensha-Dou has been a female based sport since its creation. But with the introduction to boys into the sport the officials have decided to expand it outwards and add an aerial aspect to warfare, that we think will be equally as popular by years end." Aiko Ikeda stated.  
The duo exited the stage as the lights were dimmed and a video began playing on the screen.  
Natsu immediately recognised the footage as footage of himself during the gunnery practice at the Nishizumi manor where it showed a video of the explosion with clips of robotic dragons thrown in to make it seem as though it wasn't an actual dragon, not that anyone would believe an actual one existed.  
The video was accompanied by Fuyu giving a background speech about draconic combat, while Kenny Loggins' "Danger Zone" played quietly as background music.  
After the video finished Aiko stepped back on to the stage and said, "Thank you all for listening if you are interested in what you have seen then when choosing your options please put tankery down as your option, you are all free to go and we look forward to seeing you at the tankery sheds tomorrow." Once she had got off the stage everyone began to file out of the room. Natsu smirked inwardly and thought "This is going to be fun! I can't wait to see what everyone's reaction will be'.  
"Hey Miho, Maho do you want to go on a flight later?" He said.  
"REALLY?!" said Miho excitedly.  
"But won't you get spotted you might cause a panic?" Asked Maho worriedly.  
"Yes I'm sure, it will be fine besides I can easily camouflage myself with the trees." Natsu said. "So do you want to go then?"  
"Yes please," Miho said.  
"Okay," Maho said unsure.  
"Alright but we have class, when we get home then we'll go on that flight, okay?" Natsu said smiling in amusement.  
"We'll see you later Miho, have fun in class," Maho said as they waved goodbye to each other before turning to go to their class.

**After school had finished:  
**After meeting up with Miho at the house Natsu suddenly said, "So now that school has ended, who's up for that flight?" He then shifted quickly into his dragon form.  
"You've really gotten bigger. Do you think I could ride you please?" Maho said.  
To answer her question, Natsu used his tail to lift the two females up onto his back and set them securely between his large dorsal spines. The next second, he was leaping into open air.  
Maho laughed and Miho screamed in excitement. Natsu spiralled upwards. He reached a peak and then dropped out of the sky, listening to his friend's joyous laughing. Once they were out of the clouds, Natsu made a sharp turn and made for the wilderness, so that prying eyes wouldn't spot them flying around.


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the Fire dragon king

**The next day, outside the tankery sheds:  
**The day had just flown by which finally took them to their tankery session. Natsu could barely hold back his excitement at being able to transform with other people there. After several minutes their instructor still hadn't showed up and the girls were starting to get restless.  
"Urgh, where is our instructor? They should be here already, this is so boring." exclaimed Erika in agitation.  
Before anyone can say anything, they saw a large, white military transport plane flew close to the ground and precisely dropped a running Tank down in front of the crews without even need to land. The vehicle then speed towards the students and made a 90 degrees brake. The hatch then pops open, and a beautiful young woman emerges from it. She wore a JGSDF standard office uniform, accompanied with a beret and a JGSDF emblem on it. The woman then said to the students "Hiya Everyone! I'm Ami Chouno, Executive Officer and Tank Instructor of the Japanese Ground Self-Defence Force"  
As Ami jumps off her tank, she said "Well, As you guys already know, there are lots to learn about Sensha-do, but I will do my best to teach you all… SO, let's start with a training game shall we?"  
Ami then put both hands on her waists and said "Always remember, Sensha-do starts with respect and END with respect… Now, everyone, Bow" The students quickly do as she said.  
"Ok, everyone take some times to designate each members' position… a Driver, a Commander, a Radio Operator in case of team matches, a gunner and a loader, inform me when you're done ok?"  
Miho went up to Natsu and asked, "Natsu, do you want to go with us?" she said as she looked up at him expectantly.  
"I'm sorry Miho I can't, my motion sickness has gotten worse, and that I have my own practicing to do," he said as he leant close to her ear then whispered so only she could hear him, "Besides I'll see you in the field, just not in this form."  
Sighing, Miho relented and then said "Fine but you'd better watch us,"  
"Of course I will." he said back. "Now then shouldn't you be choosing your positions?" he reminded her.  
"Oh yes of course, I'll see you later." she said as she ran back to the girls who were waiting for her. Realising that they needed two more people they all walked up to the nearest available people and said, "Hey, do you want to go with us?"  
"Sure, so which tank are we in?" they replied.  
"Oh we're in the panther at the end."  
As this was happening Natsu walked up to Ami, who was waiting for everyone to finish, and said "Ma'am can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Why, of course you can there is no reason to ask. So what's the matter?" she said cheerfully.  
"Well, you know about the addition to the games with the draconic robots?" he asked hesitantly.  
"Yes, why what's the problem?"  
"Well since we don't have one yet, I thought that I could do something about it."  
"What would you do?"  
"It's because of this." he said as he revealed his dragon like arm to her.  
"Oh my god, what happened to you?"  
"Well I have the ability to turn into a dragon, and I thought that I could fight the other robots in matches and I could act as reconnaissance."  
"Hmm, that's a good idea, I can't wait to see what you can do."  
Meanwhile everyone seemed to have finished assigning each other's positions.  
The girls decided to introduce themselves, the two girls starting first, "Hi, my name is Hakari Kita and this is Yukiko Fukui, who are you?"  
Maho decided to answer for them, "Well it's nice to meet you, my name is Maho Nishizumi, this is my sister Miho and this is Erika Itsumi."  
The girls then look at each other for a whole 5 minutes as if they were having a telepathic conversation before then all shook their head in unison and said to Ami "Ok miss Chouno, we're ready"  
Ami nodded as she shouted "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! MOUNT and FLOOR IT!"  
Once inside the tank, Maho closed the hatch as she look at Hakari who was confusing looking at the two steering sticks and other mechanism as she said "Okkk… what does this do?"  
Maho then said to her "First you got to start the ignition then youEEEEEEK"  
Before Maho can finish her sentence, Hakari steps on the gas pedal and the tank speed off, with Miho shouting "Wooohooo!".  
All the other tanks had varying degrees of success.  
Once all the tanks had left Natsu warped himself in fire and transformed into his dragon form whilst unleashing a mighty roar, echoing in the surrounding forests.  
Taking flight Natsu immediately headed of towards the area in which the tank battle was taking place.

**With Maho and Miho:  
**Maho and Miho smiled as they heard the sound of their approaching brother and crush. The others were not as relaxed. Their headsets were soon overwhelmed by the voices of the girls in the other tanks.  
"What the hell was that?!" Hakari screamed in terror. Another roar reverberated around the forest, significantly louder than the first one, instilled more fear into the tank crews as they waited in apprehension for the forest to reveal the source of the roar. There was a large thud as what ever it was that made the noise landed on the ground, the sound got louder as the beast drew closer to their stationary vehicle. The two girls started crying and hugged one another as comfort, Erika tried to hide herself behind Maho. The two Nishizumi sisters were perfectly relaxed and sat there with a small smile on their faces.  
As the three girls hid themselves in the tank, Maho and Miho climbed out of the tank and stood on top of the turret, to the shock of the remaining occupants. Suddenly a large object burst into the clearing flattening the trees that were in its way.  
The sheer size of the newcomer was frightening enough, but once the dust had settled, the onlookers were staring with widened eyes at what they were witnessing. Those who had a front seat to this spectacle were more shocked by this new revelation. Erika, opening her eyes, gasped at the sight of an actual, breathing; crimson dragon.  
The beast was, quite possibly, as tall as a two story building, resembling an actual four-legged dragon from fictional stories.  
"Hey!" Almost as if instantly, Natsu's eye twitched in utter annoyance as he very clearly recognised the voice calling to him. His head turned ever so slowly to meet the gaze of the teen glaring at him. Although, even with her hardened stare, the Fire dragon could see a tangent of fear in her eyes. Of course, she was not the only one exhibiting fear. The other tanks were ripe with the young Erika in front of him took a brave pill and shouted, "What the hell does your scaly hide want with us?"  
He lowered his head to her level, the bravado she displayed almost quickly dissipated once he had given her his attention. "Well hello to you too Erika. That was a bit rude of you don't you think?"  
"Hey Natsu," Miho said as she ran up to him and hugged his snout.  
"Wait, NATSU?!" Erika screamed in shock.  
Knowing what he had to do, the Fire Dragon King engulfed himself in flames, the fire shrinking by the second before he emerged from the flames in his human form, pink hair and all. "It's nice to see you again Erika chan," Natsu said in amusement as he watched her turn into a blushing mess from his words.  
"Don't call me that." she whines while blushing profusely.  
"Ok Eri-chan." Natsu said smiling finding the whole situation hilarious as Erika's face turned a deeper shade of scarlet with steam comically coming out of her just remains silent to save herself the chance of being embarrassed in front of her new crush."Hehe you look cute like that Eri chan." Natsu says as he imagines Erika dressed up in a tank onesie while Erika still blushing, her cheeks lit with a tint of pink, as she twiddled her fingers shyly. Erika fidgeted obviously liking Natsu complimenting her but trying not to show it. Miho pouted jealously at him showing another girl attention rather than her. Maho just tried to remain passive and not show her jealousy.  
"Anyway as much as I'm enjoying this conversation, you should be going as you still have a match going on, don't you?" he asked kindly.  
"Oh yeah, We'd better go if we don't want to lose. Bye Nii-san," Miho called as she ran back to their abandoned tank as she waved to Natsu over her shoulder.  
"Bye Natsu," said Maho calmly as she walked back following after her sister. Erika just blushed and quietly mumbled under her breath a near silent "Goodbye," as she hurried back to the tank her face heating up when she glanced back at Natsu and saw him watching her go.  
Natsu chuckled quietly and waved back to them until they were out of sight. "Ah I think it's time to change again and get back to practice." he said quietly to himself as the clearing burst into flames. Once the fires died down Natsu's dragon form stood in the centre of the explosion and released a massive stream of fire high into the sky where it then blew up in a large fire ball. Standing up to his full height he gave off a piercing roar that sounded like the sky was shaking in fear from his power. Launching himself into the sky he raced towards the place of nearby battle.

**After the battle, back at the tankery sheds:  
**"First of all I would like to congratulate the team in the panther on their win in your first match. I must say that it was most impressive to do that kind of handling of a tank especially at your ages."  
"Thank you Ami-sensei" everybody said together.  
"Now without further ado I would like to introduce you to your new heavy destruction and reconnaissance unit."  
"Wait you mean that the robot has arrived?" a girl said in the crowd.  
"Yes something like that, now please follow me," she replied.  
"Wait, where's Natsu he would loved to have seen it?" Miho said  
"Oh he had to go see the student council, don't worry he'll be back soon." Ami replied.  
"Hai," Miho said sadly to herself.  
Arriving at a specific shed Ami stopped them all and said, "Please wait here, while I open the doors for you all."  
As the doors slowly slid open the gathered girls all gasped some in shocked recognition and the others in horror. Standing before them was the same creature that created the horrifying roar that gave some of the younger members nightmares. The creature then released a tremendous roar that caused a miniature shockwave that moved some of the observing girls back a few metres as they hastily grabbed their skirts to stop them from revealing their undergarments.  
It then gave a draconic version of a smirk as it watched in amusement.  
"NAAATTSSUUUUU!"  
They all turned their heads to see Miho running toward them. She hugged Natsu's tail because it was closest thing to her. Natsu chuckled and others laughed.  
"You maybe want to take step back." Natsu said then suddenly the dragon was warped in magic energy. From the sky started fall something like scales that looked beautiful under all the sunlight and as soon as they touched something they turned in ashes. The dragon became smaller and smaller until it was the size of a human. Energy around 'dragon' died down and everyone gasped. On ground stood Natsu. He then turned toward everyone behind him and their jaws hit the floor. On his face there were what looked like the tribal markings on Acnologia except that they were red and not blue. His hair now had red tips at the end.  
"Hello, everyone" Natsu said as all the girls became embarrassed when he looked at them.  
"Anyway as I was saying, Natsu will be are reconnaissance unit and will be tasked to take out the oppositions robotic dragon." Ami said.  
One of the girls shouted out, "Isn't this too dangerous for someone without protection?" she asked in worry.  
"It is fine, nothing can get through my dragon scales, only a real dragon can damage me." Natsu said confidently as the watching girls all sighed in relief, especially Maho and Erika.  
Everyone got out of their shock and they all smiled and someone shouted "Hey guys! I just realised! We are the only school that has a dragon as a member!" It was followed by some shouting in approval and happiness and some started yelling "That soooo cool!" or "How awesome! With a dragon we'll never lose a national tournament!"  
"Alright class it's time to go home, class dismissed!"  
As everyone left, they were all significantly happier when they first started, once the news of their scaled companion was given to them.  
Quickly walking up to Maho and Miho, he said, "Shall we go home then?"  
"Yeah lets go." said Maho.  
"Wait Nii-san and Nee-san can we invite Erika around at some point?" Miho asked embarrassedly.  
"Aww, has our baby sister made more friends, that's good, I'm sure that will be great, why don't you go ask her then?" Maho said teasingly.  
"Nee-san don't say it like that." Miho complained cutely (in Natsu's opinion). "Can you go ask her please?" she said while begging to Natsu to save herself from losing a friend if she asked and messed it up.  
"Sigh, fine, but later on you'll have to be the one to talk to people because we won't always be there to talk in your place." Natsu said exasperated. Miho agreed silently.  
Walking over to Erika, who was just about to leave, he said "Hey Erika,"  
"Oh hi Natsu, what is it?" she asked politely.  
"Well we were wondering whether you would like to come round to our house sometime?"  
"Yeah sure I would love to, when were you thinking about?"  
"How about sometime this weekend?"  
"Yeah ok, can I have your phone number?" she asked hesitantly.  
"Umm, why?" he said confusedly.  
Erika blushed madly and said, "It's just that I need it so I can get your address from you." she said with her head down so he couldn't see her massive blush.  
"Oh ok, here you go then," he said then he read out his phone number to her as she quickly typed it in into her phone. "Well we'll see you tomorrow then, Bye," he said as he waved to her.  
"Yeah, bye," she said. Turning away from him she then thought, 'YES, I just got Natsu's phone number, this is the best day of my life, I'm going to treasure this forever.' as she started giggling hysterically. She quickly ran off to get home, while a large blush adorned her face.  
Walking back to where Maho was waiting, Natsu said, "Erika would like to come round this weekend, so it's up to us to sort out when she is coming and what we'll do with her."  
"Oh okay, lets go then, are you coming with us or are you just going to stand there, Miho?" Maho said.  
"Yeah I'm coming," she responded.

**The next day:  
**'Hey Erika' Natsu texted to her.  
'Hi Natsu-kun," she replied.  
'So do you want me to give you our address then?' he typed back to her.  
'Yes please' she said enthusiastically.  
'Here it is then,' he said sending the address along with the message to her.  
'Oh cool, this isn't that far from where I live. I'll see you in a few minutes.'  
"Hey Miho, Maho Erika will be around shortly, do you know what we're going to do with her?" Natsu shouted to them.  
"We were thinking that we could have some tea and then you could take us all for a flight if you want to." Replied Maho from a different room.  
"Yeah that could work. Who's going to answer the door when she gets here?"  
"Miho said that she would, why what's the problem?"  
"Well it's just that she is walking up the garden path right now."  
"Wait, she's here already?!" Miho screamed in shock as she bounded to the front door. There was a knock on the door signalling the arrival of their guest.  
Opening the door Miho screamed out "Oh my god, Erika it's so good to see you, come in, come in!" while dragging her by the wrist into the living room, not letting Erika say a single word.  
"Sup Erika," Natsu said.  
"Oh hi Natsu," Erika said embarrassed with hints of red coming to her cheeks.  
"Hey Erika," Maho said as she walked in the room behind her.  
"Oh hi Maho, so what are we going to do today?" Erika said enthusiastically.  
"Well we were thinking that Natsu could take us on a flight if you wanted to." Maho said.  
"Yes please, I'm so glad that you invited me, I can't wait!" Erika said excitedly.  
"Natsu can you please go outside and get ready? I need to speak with Erika for a minute, we'll be out soon." Maho said.  
"Yeah yeah, sure whatever, just don't take too long." he said as he left the room with Miho following.  
"Umm Maho What did you want to talk about?" Erika asked hesitantly after seeing her annoyed expression on her face.  
"Do you like Natsu?" She asked blatantly.  
"W-What are you talking about Maho?" Erika said embarrassed with a heavy blush on her face.  
"You heard what I said, do you like Natsu, yes or no?" Maho demanded.  
"Sigh, Ok I do like Natsu." Erika said quietly.  
"That's good."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you know that Natsu is a dragon?"  
"Yes, what's that got to do with it?"  
"As a dragon he has to have a mate, but since he is a dragon king he has to have many mates so his bloodline can continue, this means that he has to have a harem. After knowing this are you willing to go through with it or suffer the heart break?"  
"Umm..." Erika started  
"You don't have to decide now but soon would be better, Ok, lets go then, they're waiting for us."  
"Yeah Ok lets go," Erika said slowly.  
"Hey Natsu are you ready?" Maho called as they walked out into the back garden.  
"Yeah, lets go." he said. Black smoke started billowing from Natsu as he transformed. "Get on everyone and where are we going?"  
"Just over the forest to avoid being seen by too many people." said Maho.  
"Yeah Ok."  
"Oh my god, this is amazing." Erika said excitedly.

**After the flight:  
**"Natsu can I talk with you for a minute?" Erika said nervously.  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Well it's just that I..."  
"Yes?"  
"I-I Love you."  
"I love you too Erika, I heard Maho told you about my situation."  
"Yes I would like to join your h-harem."  
"Ok would you like to give me your mate mark now or later?"  
"Now please."  
"Ok, I will just have to bite you on the neck and then your my mate."  
"Ok" she said as she revealed her neck to him.  
"Well here goes..." he said as he leaned forward while coating his elongated fangs in magic.  
As he bit down on her neck Erika gave a loud erotic moan as she blushed madly.  
**10 minutes later:**

"Natsu-kun, what is this?"  
He was still ogling the silver haired beauty who was standing in front of his seldom used dusty full length mirror investigating a strange red marking on her neck.  
Natsu explained "The bite mark on your neck is called the 'Mating Mark'. We both have one. Think of them like a wedding ring if you want..." He added sheepishly, a nervous blush spreading across his cheeks.  
Erika's eyes sparkled in obvious delight as she inspected the mark.  
The Mating Mark on her neck was red like the colour of Natsu's fire. It was small and depicted a dragon's face with an ornate crown, made from dragon horns, floating above its head.  
"Ah, I love you Natsu-kun!" she said throwing her arms around his neck. He immediately hugged back, and they just sat there in each others embrace.  
Before they could get to carried away there was a coughing sound behind them. Breaking out of the hug Erika said, "I'm sorry Maho-san, I didn't realise you were there."  
"Listen Erika, just because you are now his mate, doesn't mean you can do that in front of me, after all I am his queen." she said while revealing her own mark on her neck.  
"Wait how many mates do you have?" Erika asked pointedly at Natsu.  
"Currently you two are the only ones." he said embarrassed.  
"Ok, but just tell us if you get anymore first ok?" Maho said.  
"Yeah that sounds reasonable." Natsu said awkwardly.  
Several hours later:  
"I'm afraid I have to go home now, it was fun, let's do it again sometime." said Erika.  
"Ok see you on Monday." Maho said.  
"Yeah bye dear." Natsu said slyly.  
"Bye Maho, Miho and Natsu-kun." Erika called as she left the house, not before she gave Natsu a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"So what do we do now?" Natsu asked.  
"We just continue as normal I guess." Maho said.  
"Yeah ok, it's time for bed,"  
"Yep, I'll see you tomorrow, night" Maho said as she went to bed.  
"Yeah, good night," Natsu called back quietly.


	9. Chapter 9: First Fight

**Time skip Two months later, Kuromorimine's first tankery match:**  
**"We would like to welcome everyone to this years first Sensha-do match between Kuromorimine and BC Freedom High School. Can the commanders, and vice commanders with their pilots please step forward for the team greeting."** the announcer said.  
Once the announcement finished Natsu, along with Maho and Miho walked forward to greet their opponents. They were unpleasantly surprised to see their opponents laughing hysterically at them. "What's so funny?" Maho demanded hotly.  
"Oh my apologies" said the commander sarcastically. "It's just that we couldn't help but notice that you have a boy in your team." she said arrogantly.  
"Yes we do, what is the problem?" Maho asked irritated.  
"Well it's just that because of him, you are guaranteed to lose, so enjoy your experience at losing, losers." She said as she turned away, laughing smugly. The whole team soon started following their commanders lead and laughed and jeered at the Kuromorimine team.  
"Don't worry, this will just make it better when we annihilate them on the battleground."  
"Anyway it's starting time, everybody should be in their tanks and ready to go in three minutes." Soon all the girls raced off to their tanks to prepare for the start. "Natsu I want to thank you for the little speech you gave everyone, as it significantly increased our morale."  
"Don't worry about it Maho-chan."  
Maho just blushed deeply in response. Before Natsu could leave Maho quickly gave him something. After he asked what it was she said "This is a microphone, this allows you to talk with the whole team."  
"Oh Ok cool thanks," he said "Well it's time for me to change my form, I'll see you in the battlefield." he said.  
"Yeah, ok bye," said Maho as she turned around and headed to her tank.  
"Well lets get this thing started shall we." Natsu said to himself as black smoke surrounded him. Seconds later it dispersed to reveal him in his dragon form, which had grown to just under half the size of Igneel.  
"Lets see what happens shall we?" He thought to himself.  
**"Match start!"** Said the announcer once everyone was in position. Instantly all of the Kuromorimine team surged forward on their way to the enemy.  
"Natsu, see if you can find them and take out the enemy dragon quickly." Maho commanded.  
"Yeah Ok," he replied. Then he took flight, hovered for a bit over the tanks, before quickly accelerating away with a flap of his wings. Then he became a mere speck on the horizon as he headed to his targets.  
Soon he came across what he was looking for, releasing a massive roar he announced to Maho their position.  
"What the hell was that?!" Exclaimed the enemy commander.  
"It must have been our enemy's dragon." Said her second in command.  
"Well get our dragon after it we cannot afford for it to radio in our position."  
"Hai right away ma'am," said the radio operator nervously. "This is the flag tank, all tanks stay vigilant for the enemy, and I want our dragon after theirs, we can't allow them to escape."  
"Hai!" Everyone said back.  
"We shall show that pathetic team why they should never have had a boy in their team." The commander said to herself.

**With Natsu:**  
"Ah I see, they have finally launched their dragon and they get to watch as it is destroyed by me." He said to himself. Angling himself towards the approaching robot he opened out his clawed hand ready to tear themselves through the metal surface of the dragon.  
After they flew past one another, Natsu opened his claws to reveal the stunned form of the dragon's pilot. Glancing back to see the robot, it suddenly exploded from having it's innards torn out of it.  
**"BC Freedom High School dragon eliminated."** Said the announcer.  
"What?!" Screamed the enraged commander. "How the hell did we lose it?"

**Meanwhile:**  
"Commence firing!" Maho ordered. Almost immediately shells began raining down on BC Freedom High School position.  
"What is going on?!" Screamed the BC Freedom High School commander.  
"They've found us commander!" Said her gunner.  
"We're surrounded!" Said another tank's Commander.  
"All tanks return fire!" Screamed the commander.  
However soon after there was a popping noise signalling a tank's knockout flag had been deployed. There was then a message that said **"BC Freedom High School flag tank eliminated, which means that the winner is Kuromorimine!"**  
"Yeah, we did it!" Celebrated all of the Kuromorimine crews. High up in the air Natsu gave a massive roar in celebration.  
Maho said "Come on lets go back a celebrate properly." All of the Kuromorimine tanks then accelerated towards their holding area.  
After putting the pilot that was still resting on his paw down in her own holding area Natsu immediately flew off to his own to meet up with Maho and Erika.  
Mass applause greeted the crews when they climbed down from their tanks in front of the crowd.  
"You were awesome, Natsu, the way you tore through that dragon was incredible!" Miho exclaimed.  
"Err thank you, I guess?" Natsu said in confusion.  
"We did it!" Erika screamed as she threw herself at Natsu as she hugged his waist, putting her head into his chest.  
"tch" Maho said in jealousy.  
Silence fell over the celebrating crews as they noticed the BC commander walk towards them. Erika automatically let go of Natsu, so she could be appropriate in front of another person.  
"Alright, you were right, having a boy on your team doesn't mean that you'll lose, I'm sorry if I offended anyone with what I said." the BC commander said.  
"You're fine, it's not like this won't be a common occurrence, we'll have to get used to it." Maho replied.  
"Congratulations on your win by the way." the girl said, "Goodbye." she said over her shoulder as she turned to leave.  
"Oh thank you." Maho said, "and Goodbye as well, have a safe journey."  
"Yeah you to," the girl called back.  
"Well let's go back to the ship to celebrate." Maho said, "And let's win the whole tournament."  
"Hai," Screamed all of the gathered girls. Natsu just smirked while thinking, 'She's growing up and is getting better at leading by the second.' 


	10. Chapter 10:Lightning flame dragon king

**Time skip:  
****The day of the ill-fated Kuromorimine vs Pravda match:  
****"Welcome to the final of the 62nd National High school Sensha-do Tournament, We have our current champions, Kuromorimine Girls Academy, who will be against Pravda Girls High School. Commanders, vice commanders and Pilots please step forward for the opening ceremony."** the announcer said. Maho, Miho and Natsu all stepped forward towards the Pravda delegation.  
"We will win this time Nishizumi." the Pravda commander said.  
"I don't think so, Katyusha," Maho said indifferently, "It will be no different from before, We will win."  
"Well lets just see how it goes, yes?"  
"Yeah of course,"  
"Nonna, pick me up!" Katyusha said to the girl next to her. However the girl seemed distracted by something. "Hey Nonna listen to me, What are you looking at?" Looking at what ever she was distracted by, Katyusha was extremely surprised to see that it was the pink haired male standing next to the younger Nishizumi that had caught her vice-commander's attention.  
Natsu was likewise entranced by the Black haired beauty that was standing in front of him, who was also staring back at him.  
"Nonna we have to go!" Katyusha screamed as she finally got her attention.  
"Oh Lady Katyusha, I'm sorry for not hearing you, my thoughts were somewhere else." Nonna said apologetically.  
"It's fine now let's go we have to hurry so we can beat them." Katyusha said impatiently.  
Nonna turned around while lifting Katyusha onto her shoulders and said "Do svidaniya" (Good bye).  
Natsu smirked internally at her retreating figure before thinking, 'Well if all else fails at least I'll have a new mate.'  
As they walked back to their starting area, Maho called out to Natsu and said, "Remember Natsu, these weather conditions might be dangerous for you so just be careful, Ok?"  
"Yeah Ok, you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine"

**During the match:  
**Half way through the match a large storm started to brew. Lightning began striking the earth all around the battlefield. 'Hmm this lightning could be dangerous, I'll have to take out their dragon quickly so no one gets hurt. He immediately swooped down towards the place where he presumed the Pravda dragon to be.  
He had to be careful as the lightning was getting gradually closer to his position.  
Giving of a frustrated growl he quickly dived down as he spotted his target. Just like before he burst through the fake dragon with the bewildered pilot in his large paw. He tilted his head in confusion as the girl just stared at him, they stayed like that for a few seconds before the dragon broke the gaze and immediately placed the girl in the nearest Pravda position. Flying back up to altitude he spotted the Kuromorimine force driving along a cliff-side road.  
"He immediately thought in worry, 'This could go either very well or extremely badly.'  
However before he could continue the lightning finally found it's target as Natsu gasped as the lightning coursed through his entire body and his eyes rolled back into his head. His body went limp and he started to fall straight down towards the raging river.  
As he fell in a gentle spiral he crashed into the dark waters creating a giant plume of water and began sinking towards the bottom.

**Meanwhile on the ground:  
**In the flag tank Miho saw all that was happening and screamed to her shock and horror when Natsu crashed into the water. "NATSU, NO!"  
"Miho don't get distracted, Natsu will be fine, it will take more than a bolt of lightning to take him down!" Maho said proudly.  
"Ok sis, if you're sure," Miho said as she brought her focus back to the battle.  
Again she gasped in shock as to her horror the panther in front of her tank started to lean precariously over the edge of the track. An enemy shell landed next to it dislodging the already fragile soil, which lead to the panther slowly start to slide down the slope before it crashed violently into the currents. It then started to sink with the crew still inside. Abandoning her post at as the commander she stumbled her way down the steep slope before diving into the freezing waters after the sinking tank. Widening her eyes she noticed that the tank had stopped sinking and was resting on something. After a few seconds the spines of her draconic brother appeared out of the murky water in front of her. She immediately swam to the hatch of the tank. Pulling it open the panicked occupants burst out and swam as quickly as they could to the surface. Bobbing up and down on the surface of the water Miho was dismayed to see the knock out flag on the turret of her tank. Then a announcement was played, **"Kuromorimine flag tank eliminated, Which means that this years winners are Pravda Girls High School".  
**After hearing the announcement the submerged dragon's eyes flickered open and started thrashing underwater in confusion at having a strange weight on it's back but no one noticed as they were either celebrating or feeling disappointed in themselves.

**Maho POV:  
**I just got back to the starting area, I was disappointed that we lost the tournament but that disappointment was, out weighed but the happiness and relief that my little sister is finally making her way in this world and choosing her own options.  
Now all she needs is a boyfriend, not that any she finds will get my approval easily, not to mention they have to get through Natsu, speaking of Natsu he still hasn't come back from the battle worry began to build up in my heart as I hoped that he was ok.  
**Flashback a few minutes ago:  
"...and Kuromorimine girls tankery team has lost the finals. Thank you all for joining us we hope to see you next year to see if Kuromorimine can reclaim their spot at the top again."** The announcer's said at the end of the match, all I could think was Erika is going to ostracize her for losing.  
**End flashback:**  
I had a panicked look on my face, and I thought about how Miho was being Miho and how she made a choice that was right and wrong, at least wrong for mother even though she has been kinder since Natsu arrived in our lives. I thought about what Erika might do, and made my way to the hanger as fast as I could.

**Five minutes later:  
**I finally reached the hanger and I heard Erika screaming her head off, I immediately stormed in.  
"It's all your fault you stupid little girl, that we lost you should of let the girls in the panther die, no one would of faulted you, but you had to save them. You left your tank in a middle of the most important time of the tournament." Erika screamed at Miho who had her head down.  
"I made a choice, for me it was the right one, if it was you Erika I would of done the same...' *SLAP* " Miho was cut off by Erika who had just slapped her and all hell broke loose girls screaming at each other left and right.  
The sounds of flapping wings and the faint roar of a familiar dragon stopped all arguments as the crimson dragon burst through the still open door and flopped on the ground with smoke pouring of it in waves as lightning crackled around his head. To everyone's shock, the panther tank was still on his back from when it fell on him when he was in the river.  
Abandoning the previous argument, all of the girls ran up to the downed dragon, before they started panicking about what to do. Taking lead Maho said, "Someone get the crane going, and we'll attach it to the tank and lift it off of him, hopefully before he changes to his human form." She ordered before whispering the last bit to herself.  
After getting free from the tank, the dragon released a supercharged roar out of the open hangar doors, a 2km long stream of fire and lightning burst out of his mouth. It created a massive shockwave that blew the girls away. Once he had released all of the power he gained from the lightning blast, the dragon immediately began to shrink down until Natsu in his human form was revealed.  
He then said, "I hope you don't say that again, Erika-chan and I hope that you apologise to Miho or we might have some problems, Ok?" Natsu said sternly.  
"H-hai," Erika stuttered nervously. "Miho, I'm sorry for what I said and did, I hope you can forgive me."  
"It's ok Erika san, you're forgiven as well." Miho said kindly despite having just been slapped.  
Natsu then said, "That's good, I forgive you as well Erika for what you did but just don't do it again, Ok?" Erika quickly nodded her head keeping her head down in shame. Natsu then carried on saying, "and Miho, do not feel restricted by what us, you should always do what you think is best for you, ok?"  
"Yes, I understand Oni-san." Miho said cheerfully.  
They were about to continue their conversation when they were disturbed by a quiet coughing sound that slightly echoed around the hangar.  
Turning around they were al, surprised to see Pravda's vice commander standing there with a nervous expression on her face.  
"Oh hi Nonna, how are you doing?" Natsu said cheerfully.  
"Umm I'm doing fine, it's just that I wanted to speak with you privately if that would be ok?" She said with a hint of red to her cheeks.  
"Yeah sure what is it?"  
"I-it's just that I-I kind of l-like y-you."  
"I like you to Nonna but there is something you should know."  
"What is it?"  
"As a dragon I have to have a mate, but since I am a dragon king I have to have many mates so my bloodline can continue, this means that I have to have a harem. After knowing this are you willing to go through with it or suffer the heart break?"  
"Yes I would like to join your h-harem."  
"Ok would you like to give me your mate mark now or later?"  
"Now please."  
"Ok, I will just have to bite you on the neck and then your my mate."  
"Ok" she said as she revealed her neck to him.  
"Well here goes..." he said as he leaned forward while coating his elongated fangs in magic.  
As he bit down on her neck Nonna gave a loud erotic moan as she blushed madly.  
"Great now we have more competition," Said Erika in a fake annoyed tone.  
"Well that was to be expected wasn't it, after all he is the only dragon on the planet so that automatically makes him the dragon king." Maho said amusedly.

**The next day:**  
"Maho, Natsu, I would like to transfer to a different school, if it's all right with you." Miho asked hesitantly.  
"Of course, we can do that, if that's what you want, but we will all miss you here though." Maho said sadly.  
"I'll miss you to, Nee-san and Onii-san." Miho said with tears in her eyes.  
"Come here little sis," Natsu said as he opened his arms for a hug. Miho ran forward and threw herself into their arms as she cried softly.  
"Go Miho, go out and find yourself and when you do we'll be right here waiting." Maho said encouragingly.  
"We'll come visit you when you settle in to your new home." Natsu said.  
"Ok goodbye, see you later. I'll miss you all!" Miho said as she ran out of the house to the waiting taxi that would take her to the start of her new life. Stopping she turned around to wave a final goodbye to her two siblings before getting in the taxi and leaving.

* * *

**From that day onwards Miho promised herself that she would never do tankery again and Maho promised herself and her mother that they would win the next tournament and Natsu, well he became known by the public as the Lightning flame dragon king after the roar he gave off in the hangar.**


	11. Chapter 11: Arriving at Ooarai

"Such a beautiful day…" said a happy looking young girl with above-shoulder length brown hair, average height, slim, wearing a Japanese seifuku uniform with green collar and skirt with the school bag in her hands.

The young girl was strolling blissfully down the street in what seems to be a small rural town. On the way, she took a deep inhale as she passes by the local bakery before she yelped "Aieeee! The breads sure smells guuddd!"

The young girl then arrived in front of a large entrance to an very,very large high school with the name being written on the gate's "**Ooarai Prefectual Girls High", **there is also a an Insignia representing the school on the wall of the main building that can be clearly seen from afar**.** She took a deep breath and exhale with a bright smile before proceed into the school's ground and continue inside of the main building.

…

Lunchtime…

The girl with short brown hair was sitting alone in her classroom,staring at her notebook,ruler and pens being neatly placed on her desk silently, it wasn't long before that slience was broken.

"Hi there, I'm Saori, Saori Takebe" said a cheerful girl with below shoulder-length ginger hair as she approached the Short brown hair girl who seems to be a new student.

Then another girl approaches the New girl, with long black hair, a warm gentle smile ever resting on her angelic face, she's quite tall. She smiled at the New girl and said with a warm, soothing voice "I'm Hana Isuzu, nice to meet you"

The new girl seems somewhat shy and flusttered by the two girl's friendliness, but it didn't stop her to smiled back at them and said "uh..Hi, I'm Miho, Miho Nishizumi, nice to meet you two aswell"

Saori leaned toward Miho and grinned "Oh c'mon, no need to be so shy,So.. do you have a boyyyfriendd~~~?"

This instantly started Miho as she jumped with her face crimson red. Saori laughed playfully as she said "I take that as a no"

Hana awkwardly said to Saori "Please Saori, I don't think you should ask that kind of question on to anyone on their first day at school… Anyway, you want to have lunch with us?" and gave Miho yet another smile radiated with warmth.

Miho seems shocked as she asked "m-me?"

…

At the cafeteria…

"Told ya she'll took the bait…" said Saori with a playful tone as she,Miho and Hana were lining up to received their lunches.

Hana,who was standing next to Miho said "Actuall… we're really wanted to talk to you for a while now.."

Saori added in "yea, you're just sitting there…spacing out and everything, it gave you a very…interesting aura"

Miho suddenly look at Saori and said "You was born on the 22 of June"

She then turns to Hana and continue "And you were born on the 16 of December"

Hana seems impressed as she nodded "why..yes I was"

Saori was the same as she said "Wowee, you actually remembered our birth date?"

Miho nodded "Yes, I've memorized everyone's information from the school's resume archive..so It'll be esier for me to make friends"

Saori then said "I KNEW you were an interesting person…hey, can we call you by your name?"

Miho then blushes and wiggle her head in joy as she said "You mean like… "Miho"? Eeeekk, it's great!"

As she said so, the lunch lady handed her a delisciously looking Tuna dish.

…

At the lunch tables…

"So as it's already too obvious, I've just moved here to Ooarai" said Miho with a excited tone.

Saori, who was enjoying her lunch said "Is that so? I'm telling you, life is full of unexpected turns and diddly dang pits… like love triangles… getting rejected even BEFORE you even confessed…finding out that yer' boyfriend is a womenizer that currently dating like.. 8 girls at the same time … going out with a ultra-handsome guy JUST~~~~ to find out he's gay after 8 months… you know.. those kind of stuffs…"

Hana then asked "So how come you have to move here? Is it… family related issues? Like you parents have to work far from home? Or… You know… battling over the Will?"

Miho seems sad as she slightly lowered her head and said "N-no…that's not it…"

Hana seems to understand that Miho doesn't want to talk about it, so she quickly said "Oh, we better eat before they got cold.."

Miho quickly acknowledge and speed up her chewing.

Saori asked her two friends "Hey, wanna' get something to drink after school?"

Miho seems excited as she said "Oooooo~~~, just like we're the 3rd years"

Saori then rest her chin on the desk as she said "Actually I have something to say… I think I've might attracted too many boys.."

Hana seems to know where this is going as she said "Oh not this again…"

Saori ignored her comment as she continue "I mean loads of boys have been approached me lately.."

Miho asked "ap-approach?"

Saori replied "Yea, the boys in the neighborhood near my house… They'd be like "Good mornin' or… "How're you doing?" and stuffs.."

Hana cut Saori off "I told you that was just normal friendly gestures…"

Saori pouted "But..they all like me I just know it"

Hana rolled her eyes "ok, ok, they like you…"

Miho smiled "Think about it Saori, your friendliness …well,that alone is enough to attracts just about anyone…"

Saori slightly blushes as she look away for a bit.

Miho gave her another smile "I was so happy when you called me by name… You're a truly wonderful friend"

Saori whispered to herself "Omg that was so~~~~ cheesy…" but obviously was was really flattered by Miho compliment.

Hana said to Miho "You're a great person too"

Miho blushes as said "Wha? No no no… You're great too.. You're always so calm and strong…not to mention… super mature… I-I'm jealous"

Hana shook her head with a smile "I doubt it, people call me "stiff" lot's of times"

Miho seems surprised as she said "No way"

Hana nodded "Yes way, it might because I do a lot of Ikebana when I was a child..it's my family tradition"

Miho sounds excited "Wowiee! I wanna try it too, sooo~~~ graceful and feminine, I mean…"

The girls's little chat was interrupted when the classroom door slide open. And 3 girls walks into the room.

The first girl who stood on the far left have above-shoulder length off black hair, a stern expression, wearing the same uniform as everyone with an addition of a black neck ribbon with the knot being presented in the front. One of her more noticible feature is that she have one sighted left eye which she have to wear a one-sided glass.

The second girl on the far right have chocolate brown hair and being tied up in a rollcake style other than that nothing about her really stands out, except for her large chest.

The last girl stood in the middle, she's pretty short, small build, have dark orange,near brown twin pony tail hair, and seems like she was eating a pickled cucumber.

The girls in the class seems to recognized the three, especially the short girl as they silently mutter "The student council president? What is she doing here?"

The girl with the neck ribbon pointed at someone in the class, prompting the girl in the middle to raised her hand and waved as she said out loud "Heyyyy~~~! Nishizumi-chan!"

This started Miho as she fidgeting "Wah… Uh.. m-me?"

Saori leaned toward Miho's ear and said "That's the student council president, deputy president and the Propaganda president.. just releax ok?"

The Student councilmen quickly surrounded Miho as the black neck ribbon girl said with a stern voice "We need to talk…"

Before Miho can said anything, the twin pony tail girl said "About the extra curricular activities… Could you be so kind and… pick Sensha-do?" as she quickly wraps her arms around Miho's shoulder.

Miho seems nervous about this request as she replied "Wel uh…but…w-we don't have Sensha-do here…"

The neck ribbon girl leaned next to Miho and said "It have just been reactivated this year.."

Miho then said "But.. I transferred all the way here because I heard there is no Sensha-do in this school…"

The twin pony tail girl taps Miho's shoulder and grinned "Welp, I guess it's must be fate then"

Miho shyly objected "But… I though I have the right to choose whichever activities…"

Before she could finish the sentence, the twin pony tail girl gave Miho a big slap on her back and said "Motion carried, no further discussions" before the three of them walk away, leaving Miho standing there motionless.

The sad yet blank look in her eyes remains the same as the background switches to various places in the school she remain like that in class, the bathroom, recess, the blackboard when she was called up to solve an equation, instead she wrote the word "だけど" (pronounce in Romanji: dakedo, means But) repeatedly which creeps the teacher and her two new friends out.

The teacher then awkwardly said "Miho? A-are you ok?"

Miho seems responsive as she said "Oh.. yes" but her eyes stays the same

The teacher then said "Listen, if you're not feeling well, you should head to the nurses office"

Miho didn't say a word as she turns away from the board and walks out of the classroom, looking like a zombie, with the chalk still in her hand.

Seeing Miho in such a state prompted Saori and Hana to raised their hands with Saori said "Teacher, I have a stomach ache"

While Hana said "I have terminal cancer"

…

The nurses office…

The girls was lying next to each other on three separate beds. Saori said to Miho who was still had her face under the blanket "Uh… Miho, are you… alright?"

Hana didn't even wait for a repsond from Miho quickly asked "If you want to go home early, I'll get your bag for ya'"

Miho slowly pull the blanket down as she sighs "No.. I was just.. thanks"

Saori then asked "Say what did the council president talk to you about anyway?"

Miho was reluctant for a bit before she said "we-well, it's bout reactivating the school's Sensha-do activity…"

Hana tilted her head "Sensha-do, that P.E activity for girls? What's that got to do with you?"

Miho sighs "They want me to sign up for it"

Saori said "Wait, wh-why?"

Miho pull the blanker over her face again as she muttered "It's …"

Saori said "maybe it's something horrible from the past… like… you got into a love triangle or with one of the student councilmen..something like that perharps?"

Miho quickly objected "No, that's not it"

Hana smiled "To be asked by the student council president herself, you must be an experienced war hero…who rides into battles and just… blew everything away with all your might?"

Miho said "It's…nothing like that"

Saori then asked "Then, why?"

Miho then said took a deep breath before she said "It's… just that my family have a very long time tradition with Tanks"

Hana and Saori's eyes lit up as she heard it.

Miho then continue "But… let's just say, I have some unpleasant memories about it… so.. I just can't"

Saori said "I see… Look, nowaday Sensha-do is no longer a mandatory activity so you don't have to worry"

Hana nodded "Yea, we'll go with you to their office and decline together"

Before Miho can even say thanks, the school P.A system began boardcasting a very familiar voice,seems to be the neck ribbon girl. She said "Attention all students, reports to the School P.E building immedietaly, I repeat, all students reports to the school P.E building immedietaly"

…

The P.E building…

The room has been filled with every single students with their attention directed toward the councilmen standing on the stage, with a security line formed by other members of the council.

Miho look around as she asked "I wonder what it is…"

Saori answered "Beats me" with her eyes still looking at the stage.

Hana said "If the prez calls, you better be there…"

Miho then said "Wow… you guys are pretty… obidient…"

The neck ribbon girl then spoke "Everyone be quite, here is the presentation video about the new school activity and our new exhange program"

As the lights darken, some students can be heard chattering "wait, exchange program?"

Then the video starts, with a big title that reads "**Sensha-do"**

The first image show a British Mark V WWI Tank, seems to be in tip-top conditions followed with a female narrator's voice "**Sensha-do…"**

Then an image of a WWI German's Mephisto tank was being shown, followed by the narrating "**… It's a tradition, culture..a way for female all around the world to train and better themselves…"**

Miho sighs as she saw various images of Tanks and numerous crews rush to their vehicle as the narrator continues "**… A way to hone in to your grace,humility and pride…In other words, Sensha-do is a way to help us became true women, as hard as steel, as agile as the caterpiller tracks,as accurate and powerful as the main cannon…"**

The tank from the video fires a shot that startled the students, but there is one girl, with long black hair and a white headband doesn't seems to be interested as she was dozing off as the video went on and one girl with short, dark brown and kind of poofy hair was actually weeping during the video. In the crowd there seems to be a group of students dressed in Nazi Germany Afrika Corps uniform silently watching the video.

The students was chattering louder as they heard it. The council president then continued "If any of you want to sign up, do not hesistate, hey It'll make you more popular with the boyss~~~"

Saori have her eye lit up and her jaw dropped as she heard it while Hana touches her cheek with one hand and said "It sounds… so awesome~~"

The neck ribbon girl then spokes "In the coming years there will be a National Sensha-do Tournament being held, so the Ministry of Education have urges that we should increase the teaching of this paticular activity from now on"

The council president then said "So, I'll say it again, we will reactivate our Sensha-do program along with taking part in the experimental exchange program, there will be lot's of benefits for those who do~~~, Deputy President, if you'd please?"

The large chest girl nodded as she said "Whoever got the best results will receive 100 free lunch coupon, 200 excuse notes for tardiness… and all of their other subjects marks will be tripled!"

This news instantly woke the girl with the white headband.

…

"I'm in" said Saori as she walks along the hallway with Hana and Miho.

Miho seems surprised to hear this. Saori continues "I mean… boys these days love girls with an attitute and strong right? If I join, I'll be loved by every boys in the country… heck.. the world even…"

Saori then put one hand on Miho's shoulder and said "You should sign up too, I mean it's your family tradition right?"

Miho still doesn't seems to be willing to sign up as she lowered her heads.

Notices this, Hana comfort her "It's ok, I understand, Ikebana is my family tradition but I've always wanted to do something more… Interesting…"

Hana then proudly declared "I'll sign up for Sensha-do"

This surprised Miho as well. Saori then said "Relax, just give it some thoughs ok?"

And with that the three says their goodbyes and went home.

The next day…

"I'm sorry…I-I ju-I just can't" Miho said with her head lowered, looking down on her extra activity paper, there's a circular check mark at the box for some other activiy.

As Hana and Saori look at Miho, some memories fragments of her past began to flashes through her mind.

Miho was brought back to reality when she heard Hana said "It's ok Miho.."

Miho look up to see Hana and Saori switches their choices away from Sensha-do, which she quickly protest "No! You guys shouldn't do this because of me"

Saori comforts her "Oh c'mon, it wouldn't be fun without you"

Hana nodded "Beside if you do this with us, it'll just bring back your traumatic memories right?"

Miho was touches by her friends consideration, she gave them a big bright smile and a blush on her face.

…

Lunchtime…

As the girls was having lunch in the cafeteria, they heard the neck ribbon girl's voice on the P.A system "Nishizumi Miho, class 2-A, report to the student council office immedietaly,that is all"

This worries Miho as she gulped and starts trembling, but Saori and Hana quickly comfort her with Hana saying "It's ok Miho, we'll go with you"

Saori added "yea, I'm sure it's nothing dire"

…

Student council office…

"What is the meaning of this?" said the neck ribbon girl as she showed the girls Miho's activity choice paper.

There was no answers from Miho.

The council president sighs with disappointment as she said "so you really are not going to sign up for Sensha-do?"

The large chested girl drop her head in disappointment aswell and sighs "It's over then… it's the end for our school…"

Saori quickly protested "What's wrong with you?"

Hana frowned as she said "Why would you force her to sign up when she have already declined?"

Saori nodded "Miho said she don't want to drive a Tank, and you can't make her"

The council president then smirked "One more protest from any of you and you're all expelled.."

This shocked the girls as Hana quickly said "You're threatening us now? How petty"

The neck ribbon girl calmly replied "She's not bluffing… you better believe it"

Saori snapped back "You can't do that! That's a Dictatorship move"

The council president replied "It is one of our rights"

Miho is staring at her feet, biting her lips as she think to herself "They're here…because of me… because of me… because of me…No… Not again…"

Miho suddenly shouted "I'm sorry everyone!"

Her apology started everyone. Miho then took another deep breath and look straight into the council president's eyes and declared "I will join the Sensha-do club with them"

Both Saori and Hana turns back at Miho and said in unison "say wha~~~~~?"

The large chested girl seems to be overwhelmed by this decision as her eyes began to water before she said "Oh..oh thank god…"

The neck ribbon girl gave the three a sastisfying smirk while the council president did the same.


	12. Chapter 12: Preparing

"Panzer IV ausf D. … one of the German's Armored Division's pride… It's a beauty~~~" said Miho as she rubs her cheek agaisnt the surface of the old tank which was indentified as a German Panzer IV with a short barreled 75mm main gun.

Hana seems kind of grossed out as she said "Mi-Miho… do-don't do that…".

The two then saw the Student councilmen just returns to their hangar with a large group of students, who seems to have joined the Sensha-do club aswell.

The other girls, seems to be in groups, as they each wore matching uniform correspond to each team. They seems frustrated as one of them asked "Seriously… Is this the only Tank we have…left?"

Anzu shrugged "Not really, there are other tanks scattered around Ooarai… after we closed the program years ago, they..were kind of…forgotten.."

The girl who wearing the Afrika Korps uniform and officer hat sighs "So are you saying that we…have to look for them?"

Anzu pat her on the shoulder and said "Oh C'mon, how hard could it be?"

A while later, as Miho was walking along the school yard, she can feel someone following her. The girl quickly turn around to see the girl with a short curly dark brown hair hiding behind the tree. The girl jumped once she realized Miho found out she was following her.

Miho awkwardly asked "Uhm… can I…help you?"

The girl shyly said "Oh..I eh.. um… I…miss Nishizumi, my name is Y-Yukari Akiyama.. and …and…"

The girl, whose name seems to be Yukari then continued in a rapid dialtect "..I'mabigfanofyouandiwaswonderingifIcanjoinyourcrew… please?"

Miho didn't think twice before she gave Yukari a warm smile "Sure"

Yukari eyes were filled with twinkling stars as she bowed "Thank you miss Nishizumi! I won't let you down I promise"

Miho then asked "Yukari, I eh… I'm looking for more tanks for the club… coul..could you help me?"

Yukari shrieked with joy as she replied "Ohmygod-ohmygod-ohmygod-ohmygod~~~ Yess~~~"

…

Back at the Hangars…

"Okkk… we got a Panzer 38, a StuG. III Ausf .F, a Type 89 I-Go, and a M3 Lee.. Not bad… not bad at all.." Anzu nodded with content as she look at the gang's finds.

Momo gently touches the surface of the Panzer 38 for a moment before she said "Well then, let's not waste anymore time…"

Anzu nodded strongly with a enthusiastic grin "Yep, we'll take this one"

The Afrika Korps then pointed at the stuG. III and declared "Then our team will take this one.."

There was a another girl in her team with short black hair and a paticular red scarf around her neck,being wore in a manner much like an ancient Roman who look at Miho's crew then said with a calm voice "Oh, since we're gonna be on the same club, might as well introduce ourselves.."

The red scarf girl put one hand on her chest and said "My name Takako Suzuki, but I would prefer to be called Ceasar.."

The Afrika Korps uniform girl then proudly said "Just call me Erwin, I'm In charge of this team"

Then a girl dressing in a volleyball uniform said "We'll take the Type 89… oh by the way, I'm Noriko Isobe"

Then a girl with dark brown hair and eyes, wearing normal school uniform, with a seemingly shy demeanour said "Uh.. I guess there's only the M3 Lee left, so we'll take it… M-my name is Azusa Sawa… Nice to meet you all" before she bowed to everyone.

Anzu then look back at the tanks and said "Ok~~~ now that we've know each other… time to clean these babies"

She then turns to Momo and said "Get me some soaps, brushes, some Tank weekly magazines…and a firetruck.."

…

Miho's crew were helping the other crews cleaning their vehicles. Ridiculously, Momo actually got hold of a fire truck and uses it as a water source for the girls.

While most of crews are scrubbing their socks off, Anzu can be seen making herself comfortable on a lounge chair, reading a Tank Weekly magazine.

…

After hours of backbreaking hard work, the tanks are sparkly clean. Anzu then said to everyone "Alright guys, good job… The instructor should be here tomorrow,that's when your training will begin, get some shut eyes 'aight?"

Miho can be heard saying "I should stop by that Tank shop… we need a new set of wheels, you guys wanna go with me?"

Yukari's fangirl shriek can be heard from the distance as Miho said it.

…

At the tank shop, Miho and the girls was browsing around the shelves. The establishment offers a wide variety of goods, clothes, wheels, military equipments of all sorts, the shop even sells Tank figures.

Seems like the girls haven't found anything that strike their liking yet, however a sudden interview comes up on the shop's TV caught their attention. They saw a girl on the screen, dressed in black Nazi uniform, highly resemble a Gestapo uniform, with similar hair as Miho but with dark brown color. In fact, she's look nearly indentical as Miho, aside from the cold expression on her face as she answer the interviewer's questions.

Miho seems to recognize the girl as she look up, at the TV, with happiness in her eyes.

That night, the girls happily spends a pleasant evening at Miho's apartment before they parted ways.

…

The next day…

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no~~~! I'm gonna be late" Miho squeeled as she ran down the stairs after exiting her apartment room.

However, as they reached a intersection, she was stopped in her tracks by a girl, with long hair and a white head band, with Ooarai High uniform, dragging her feet on the pavement sluggishly, as if she was a zombie.

Looking at her from behind scares Miho a bit and hears the girl spoke "Must… Go to school… grades… depends on blowing up tanks…must…fight… the laziness!"

Miho then slowly approach her from behind and asked "Uhm… do you… need some help?"

…

It took a while for the three to reach the school's gate, only to find it was nearly closed, with a student standing in front of it.

The student seems to recognized the "lazy" girl as she said "Ugh… not again Mako…"

…

Before anyone can say anything, they saw a large, white military transport plane flew close to the ground and precisly dropped a running Tank down in front of the crews without even need to land.

Anzu seems pleased as she said "Just in time… buckle up guys! The Instructor is coming!"

…


	13. Chapter 13: First battle at Ooarai

A C-130 transport type plane flew right above their head. As the craft passes their eyesight, it dropped something, something big.

As the object descent closer and closer to the ground, the group can make out the tanks caterpillar tracks and the cannon barrel. In just seconds, the tank landed right on top of a G500 Mercedes, flatten it on impact.

The vehichles then speed towards the students and made a 90 degrees brake. The hatch then pops open, and a beautiful young woman emerges from it. She wore a JGSDF standard office uniform, accompanied with a beret and a JGSDF emblem on it.

The woman then said to the students "Hiya Everyone! I'm Ami Chouno, Executive Officer and Tank Instructor of the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force"

Saori seems disappointed as she sighs "Ugh… I thought it was going to be a guy"

As Ami jumps off her tank, she said "Well, As you guys already know, there are lots to learn about Sensha-do, but I will do my best to teach you all… SO, let's start with a training game shall we?"

Ami then said "Now, for the basic, Ba- is for movement, Da- is for Operating, Boom- is for firing, and that's all, got it?"

All the other girls was dumbstruck as they don't seems to understand a thing, while Akiyama on the other hand seems rather excited as she said "Woah… she's really informational"

Ami then put both hands on her waists and said "Always remember, Sensha-do starts with respect and END with respect… Now, everyone, bow"

The students quickly does as she said.

Ami then said "Ok, everyone take some times to designate each members's position… a Driver, a Commander, a Radio Operator in case of team matches, a gunner and a loader, inform me when you're done ok?"

Everyone seems to have finished assigning each other. Don's crew was already decided so the guys just make themselves comfortable with Grady picking his nose and flick the booger at Norman, Garcia was eating a octopus ball while Bible was talking to Don about something.

Miho, Akiyama, Saori, Hana and Rezei was looking at each other awkwardly with Rezei said as she poke her head out of the hatch on the left side in the front of the tank "Guys… It's…. really hard to breath in here…"

Hana then look at Miho with a look that say "Miho, you can be our commander"

Miho seems to understand that look as she shook her head slightly as a way of saying "No way Jose"

The girls then look at each other for a whole 5 minutes as if they were having a telepathic conversation before then all shook their head in unison and said to Chouno "Ok miss Chouno, we're ready"

Ami nodded as she shouted "ALRIGHT EVEYONE! MOUNT and FLOOR IT!"

…

Once inside the tank, Miho closed the hatch as she look at Hana who was confusing looking at the two steering sticks and other mechanism as she said "Okkk… what does this do?"

Miho then said to her "First you gotta start the ignition then youEEEEEEK"

Before Miho can finish her sentence, Hana steps on the gas pedal and the tank speed off, with Akiyama shouting "AW YISSSSSSS!".

Meanwhile, as the M3 Lee that belong to the Freshmen team rolls through the shallow water, a voice can be heard from inside the cockpit "Woahhh, my ass is shaking… me likey"

Then another voice can be heard "Ok, according to the internet you can turn left by using… That"

At the same time, The Type 89 Otsu that belong to the Volleyball club team just rammed into a tree, crushing it on impact. As the tank roll over the downed tree, a voice can be heard "TREE!"

Then another voice can be heard "Thank you for your perceptive vision… none of us see that tree being crushed…"

Yet again, at the same, the Ausf.e 38(T) that belong to the Student Coucil was rolling at top speed through another shallow body of water. Yuzu's voice can be heard "President, it's pretty smooth"

Then Anzu's voice can be heard "Yea, it's like sitting on a water cushion…Oh, Hey Momo, I think that Grady guy likes ya…"

Meanwhile, The customized M4 Sherman that belong to Wardaddy's team was rolling toward its starting point aswell,the guys seems to have put a radio inside the cockpit as the song "Have you ever seen the rain" performed by the band CCR can be heard.

In addition, Don, Norman, Garcia,Grady and Boyd's voice can be heard singing along to it; the guys are no singers but they manages to stays with the tune. Then, as the song went on, Don's voice can be heard "Hey Gordo, you're gonna share those balls?... They sure looks delicious…"

…

5 minutes later…

As Saori looks at the map, she said to Miho "Okkk… we're at our team's starting point… sooo, when should we attack?"

Miho then said "I think we should wait and move cautiously, once we fired a shell, chances are the opponents will spots our positions…just keep a lookout"

Saori then said "Then I say we'll hunt down the coucil president's team first"

Hana frowned as she was watching the road "Oh C'mon Saori, you're still hung up on the fact that she lied to you about the instructor being a 'hot as Brad Pitt' hunk?"

Saori's eyes fired up literally as she said "Yes, and as the commander, I say we hunt them down"

The moment she finishes her statement, an explosion shook the tank, startling the girls.

While Hana and Saori was holding their head, Akiyama and Miho pop their hatches and have a peek. They saw a shell crater just one feet away from their vehicle. And about 12 meters away from them was the Type 89, and its cannon was still smoking from the shot.

Miho then shouted "Type 89, 2 o' clock! Get back inside" before she and Akiyama got back into the tank and close the hatches.

Saori then said to Hana "Isuzu, floor it!We're retreating"

As she said so, the Type 89 fires another shell, this one was a near miss.

The Pzkpfw IV then speed forward, running away from the Type 89 which have also began pursuit.

However, before the girls have times to calm down, another tank emerges from behind the large bushes. It was the StuG III, and its cannon have already aimed at the Pzkpfw IV.

Miho then said to Saori "Deploy the chaff smoke! It'll buy us some times"

Saori nodded and does as Miho says.

As the two tanks were pursuing and firing at the Pzkpfw IV, it's back exaust port began spewing out a thick cloud of smoke that covered a large area, lowering the two tanks's visual at the same time.

The Pzkpfw IV then reached a wooden bridge not far from the smoke screen it just put up. Miho look at the bridge for a moment before she said "We gotta cross that bridge girls… that's the only way...wait here"

Miho then pop open the hatch,climbs out of the tank and run toward the bridge.

As she does, the other two tanks are still firing blindly at them inside the smoke screen. While the shells all misses, the explosions and shards are real and they're dangerously close to Miho's running route, yet the girl bravely dashes toward the bridge.

Once Miho was on the bridge, she crouches down to check the structure as she mumbling "Ok… 20 metric tons… plus…" quietly.

Unknown to Miho, a shell from the one of the two tanks bounces off of the Pzkpfw IV's side surface. The shock made Hana passes out, partly also from the pressure she was under.

Akiyama was holding Hana as she said to Saori "This is not good… miss Isuzu fainted… without her, we can't move…"

Rezei still look as calm as the moment she climb into the tank, the girl then look through the small window to see Miho who have got back on her feet and was signaling the tank to move forward.

Rezei then jumps on Hana's lap and man the driving sticks and the pedals before she said "Lay her down… I'll drive"

Saori shouted panickingly "Are you nuts?"

Rezei calmly replied "Just shut it and watch the smoke screen for me" as she took the driving guide book and just glances through each and every pages before she drop it on the ground and hit the gas.

Miho have just made it back in just in time, once she see Hana laying on Saori's lap, girl asked "Wah… is she ok? What happened?"

Saori said "She was stressed out, let her rest"

Miho and said "Wait..so who's driving?"

Rezei just bluntly replied "Me" as she speed toward the bridge.

Once the Pzkpfw IV was at the middle of the bridge, Saori pop the hatch and peek out. To her horror, the smoke screen that was protecting them have completely disappeared, fully exposing their location once more.

Furthermore, they're still on the bridge and until they reach the other side, evading the StuG III and the Type 89's shells is nearly impossible.

Saori panickingly shouted "Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit, the Smoke Screen's gone"

Rezei calmly replied "I know I know…" as she steps on the gas once more, increasing the tank's speed.

Once the Pzkpfw IV reached the other side, Miho shouted "Rezei! HALT"

Rezei didn't waste a moment stepping on the brake, putting the tank on a full stop.

At the same time, Hana finally woke up as she asked "Did…did we win?"

Miho suddenly smiles as she said "No… but we won't lose that easily either…"

She then turns to Akiyama and said "Rotate the turret 90 degree"

Akiyama nodded and does so.

Miho then said "Aim at the StuG III, raises the center dot about 2 cm above the hull then fire"

Akiyama then does so and steps on the trigger.

The cockpit shook as the shell ignites and exit the barrel, pierce through the air and hit the StuG III right in its front hull.

Akiyama still observing from her window, as the smoke cleared, she saw a white flag pop out of the StuG III's turret, indicating that it was eliminated for being hit.

Needless to say, Akiyama smiled at what she just did while Hana said "You know… it's… actually feels pretty good… especially the vibration when we fired that shell… I think I'm gonna like this…"

Miho then said "We're not done yet girls, Akiyama, next target Type 89… raise center dot 1 cm above the turret then fire"

Akiyama does so and fires a shell at the Type 89 right before it got on the bridge.

As the smoke cleared, the girls can see a white flag pops out from the Type 89's turret.

Before anyone can say anything, Miho saw the M3 Lee and the 38(T) emerges from behind bushes.

"2 more from behind Yukari" Saori says panicking slightly.

Miho then said to Yukari "Yukari, you know what to do"

Yukari just steps on the trigger.

The moment the shell flew out, shaking the cockpit, Miho immediately opens the chamber and loads another shell.

Yukari then took a deep breath before she held it in and adjust the centre dot once more. And once again, she didn't waste anytime flooring the trigger, sending another shell out at its target.

As both cloud of smokes cleared, everyone can see clearly two white flags pops out from the two tanks turrets.

Ami was observing from an air control tower that provide full view of the training ground. The instructor slowly lower her binoculars with her eyes shines bright as she said "Truly impressive, Miho is as good as I remember her."

Then Ami's voice can heard through the team's radio "The final result, 3 teams eliminated, leaving Team- A The final winner! Good Job everyone!"


	14. Chapter 14: Ooarai vs St Gloriana

Ooarai Girls school,Hangars row…

"Miss Saori, What is the meaning of this?" said Akiyama as she pointed at a floral seat cushion being placed inside the cockpit where the driver would sits.

Saori fidgeting as she replied "Oh that, It's kinda hurting my butt when the tank moves so I think…"

Akiyama frowned "How can you do this? I mean, it's ruining the soul of vehicle itself"

Saori shrugs "Oh c'mon, as long as its fun"

Akiyama screamed in frustration "It's not the same! Sitting next to each other in a tight space, on a rusty seat…inside of a moving steel plated hunk a metal with a cannon that can level a small villa and flatten a Hummer on impact… gaining strenght that leads to victory… THAT! Miss Saori, is a vital part of Sensha-Do"

The girl then turns to Hana who was sweating awkwardly and said "And miss Isuzu, you can't just go and put a-a-a-a flower vase inside to 'ease our minds'… I mean… if this keeps up, we'll ended up like THAT"

As she said so, Akiyama points at the StuG III, with a whole new look, being painted light red, with Japanese's traditional flags and floral décor vinyls on the hull. In addition, there was a Roman SPQR emblem and the phrase Veni-Vidi-Vici being painted on the front hull.

Akiyama then went over to the StuG, collapse to her knees and shouted "Oh WHY? Why-hy-hy-hy-hy? Such a WWII beauty! Disgraced by the poor taste of common folks! Oh what did the StuG ever do to themmmm?"

Saori was rubbing her chin as she said "You know, I won't mind if we repaint our tank…"

Akiyama then snaps at Saori "NO miss Saori, I forbid it!"

The girls was then startled when they saw Miho chuckling as she saw the StuG before she said "Holy Howitzer! I didn't know you can actually do THAT to a tank"

Miho then said "It's… actually looks…fun"

Akiyama suddenly calmed down as she said "Oh… well…uh… if you say so miss Miho…"

Akiyama then said "Still… This Sunday…"

Flashback…

It was just after the first training match, Momo,Anzu and Yuzu was standing in front of the girls with Momo speaking loudly through the bullhorn "Attention everyone,Firstly, I would like to say that you've all done well in today's drill and I, as well as the council president are hoping to see more progress in the coming time… Secondly, It may comes as a sudden surprise… But we're going to have another traning match this Sunday… That's not all, our partner… will be the St. Glorianna Girls Academy… We'll be confirming the formation of the match…and any commander of the named teams shall report to the council office once being called… dismiss!"

Akiyama can be seen exclaiming "AW SHIT" as she heard the name of the school they'll be up agaisnt.

Back to the present…

The girls on Miho's crew were sitting in their classroom. With Miho murmuring "The St. Glorianna…"

Saori tilted her head as she asked "What's so special about them?"

Akiyama then said "What's so SPECIAL? They're the runner up of the National Tournament… one of the Powerhouse of Japan's Sensha-do...and now we're going up agaisnt THEM"

Rezei still haven't spoke a word as she just sat there,napping peacefully with her head wobbling around.

Akiyama then shot up and said "BUT, We don't have to worry much… firstly, our team is a nobody… so they'll most likely lower the guard completely…plus we have the Grand master Miho Nishizumi herself…"

Miho then added in "No not even our opponent would likely to underestimate us whether we're a nobody or not… we should be on our best shape by Sunday…"

Saori then wraps her arms around Miho and Akiyama's shoulders and said "Oh c'mon girls, it's not that bad… we're a team, if we're gonna be doing that dance…embarrassing ourselves in front of a large crowd… we'll embarrass ourselves TOGETHER!"

Yukarin then awkwardly cheered "Uhh Yayyyy…."

…

Sunday, Japan's mainland dock…

Miho and the girls was strolling among the dock's containers lot with Saori said "Hey, after the match…and possibly the dance… can we go shopping? I mean, we haven't been to shore for quite a while"

Miho smiles "We..well, sure.. it is quite a while since I've been here too…"

As the girl said so, they saw a group of tanks heading towards them, 3 tanks to be precise, and they're not Ooarai's tanks.

Yukarin screamed "EEEKKK here they come! The main Tanks of the St. Glorianna… Infantry Tank Matilda Mk II, aka the Queen of the desert"

Saori sighs as she look at Yukarin "Least she's stop worrying about the dance…"

Miho then look at all the other students, they're all cheering excitingly as the three Matildas pulled up just in front of the crowd.

The hatch of the Matilda in the middle pops open, and a young girl with blonde, neatly braided and tied up hairstyle. She wore a red military uniform jacket with black collar and and a matching black skirt and boots.

As the girl jumps off the tank, the crowd cheered louder. Miho can hear some of the girls shouted "Miss Darjeelin!"

A girl with long hair, wearing a maid outfit got out of the tank aswell as she handed the blonde girl a elegant looking glass of tea.

Then, the other two Matildas hatches pop opens, and two more girls with matching uniforms, one with the similar hairstyle as the blonde one, save for the dark hazel color, and the other one with a long slick-n-tied back hairstyle emerges from them.

The moment the two girls got off their vehicles, two other maids quickly handed them two glass of tea.

The crowd went wild as one of them can be heard screaming "Miss Assam and Miss Orange Pekoe! The Noble Sisters are all here! Eeeekkk! Omgomgomg!"

Saori seems to be weirded out as she said "What the heck… is up with these people?"

Momo then quickly bows to Darjeeling and said "We would like to thank you all for participating in this training match with us"

Darjeeling then replied "Don't mention it"

She then look at the Ooarai's roaster of tanks before she smirked "And I have to say… those are a very… unique set of tanks you girls have…"

Momo's eyes widened as she realized that Darjeeling have just insulted her school's set of vehicles.

Darjeeling then said "But make no mistake, a lion will always use all of its might to catch its prey, even if its just a slow,puny rabbit"

Momo then turns to the girls of the Ooarai school's Tank teams and said "Alright you maggot! I want each and everyone of you to do your best in this battle… miss Nishizumi, we're counting on you… let's prepare ourselves and shows that smug lion that we ARE NOT it's average prey! Dismiss"

…

Training match battlefield…

This one is very similar to the deserts of Africa, with cliffs, dunes and small canyons, with addition of some building ruins and most of all, vast open space.

Team Ooarai was rolling their tanks across the desert with Momo from the student council team asked Miho through her radio "Ok Miho… what's the plan?"

Miho then said "Everyone stop your vehicles"

Once all the tanks pulled over, Miho and Akiyama got out of their Pzkpfw and head over to a nearby dune, both lie down on their stomachs,with Miho took out her binoculars and look through it and began scouting the terrains ahead.

It wasn't long before she spotted the St. Glorianna's team approaching from 3 km away. The team consist of 4 Matildas and 1 powerful but slow Churchill heavy tank.

Miho then said "This is gonna be a tough one… the noble sisters must be driving that Churchill… not only that, the matilda formation is going to be hard to disperse… their front armor are too thick to penetrate with one shot…"

Miho and Akiyama then quickly returns to their vehicle and spoke to the others through the radio "Ok everyone, this is what we're going to do… Spread out and form a circle, the Matildas and Churchill's front armor is too thick for us to penetrate, but the sides and rears are vunerable, aims for the tracks,sides and rears… wait til' they got into the middle of the dunes circle then fire…"

Back to the Pkzpfw down on the ground, Yukari was pouting as she look at Hana, who was aiming through the sight. Miho spoke to the others through the radio "Ok guys… steady… steady…"

Then once the 5 tanks from St Glorianna enters the blast zone, Miho shouted "GO LOUD!"

Right then, the StuG, the Type 89, the M3 Lee, the 38(T) and Miho's Pkzpfw showered their targets with shells.

The view then show the battle on the ground, most of the shells missed or just hit the thick armor layer on the Matildas, the othe shells just harmlessly bounces off of the thick front armor of the Churchill.

In the meantime, the Matildas and the Churchill quickly form a flower formation, pointing their thick frontal armor toward enemy's fire and quickly fires back.

When the barrage of shell from the 'fishes' they've trapped began to rain down upon Miho's tank and her teammates, the young girl was struck by a realization as she though to herself "Oh no…"

Then as she heard the other girls shouting panickingly through their radio she continues "This is too much for us… we might have them in our trap but… this is not a salmon… it's a great white shark…"

As Miho was alone with her though, Akiyama was shaking Miho by her shoulders as she shouted "Miss Nishizumi! Miss Nishizumi!"

Miho then got out of her own head and look at Yukarin as the girl asked "Miss Nishizumi! What now?"

Just then, Miho heard the girls from the Type 89 said "Aw shit! We're out!"

Then, just seconds later, the girls from the Lee also said "Comander! We're out aswell"

Miho've just lost two tanks, things aren't looking good for her crew nor her teams.

The girl then shouted to the radio "REGROUP, drive in zigzag route to avoid the shells!"

The girls quickly does so as they all steps on the gas and head back to where Miho's tank was while manuveuring through the field of exploding shells.

The girl then pick up the radio and said "Alright everyone, heads toward the urban area… it have many narrow streets and corners there… we'll be able to get a better shot at turning the tide in there…once you guys' are in,spread out find any alley can cover your cannons from eyesights, turn off the engine and wait… once the Matildas, or better yet, the Churchill rolls by with their sides fully exposed and unaware of your presence… shoot" before her tank and the others speed toward their destination.

Meanwhile, the 3 Matildas and the Churchill reform their straight side-by-side line formation as they pursuing the Ooarai's 3 escaping Tanks.

…

10 minutes later…

The StuG III backed up and concealed itself in a small alley just as the 3 Matildas was about to pass by.

Then the StuG fired at the leading Matilda, disabling it on impact.

Then the two remaining Matilda stops and aim their cannon at where the StuG was hiding and open fire. The tank didn't stand a chance as a white flag pops out of its turret after it took 3 shells in row to the front hull.

However, the Pkzpfw IV and the 38(T) speed pass the road behind the two Matilda and open fire at their rear armor, disabling them both.  
The Churchill burst through a wall and fired at the 38(T), disabling it.

The Churchill then made a pull stop and points cannon right at the Pkzpfw IV. There was a long pause before the Pkzpfw and the Churchill both speed toward each other with their cannon staying on target, as if it was a medieval joust.

As the smoke clears, there was a white flag, but it's not on top of the churchill.

…

An hour later… back at the dock…

"Ughhh… I can't believe we lost…" sighs Saori as she sat on a crate next to her friends.

"But we did our best…" said Hana

Rezei was busy napping on Miho's lap while Yukarin was trembling as she said "Omgomgomgomg! I'll never be able to get married after tonight's dance"

Miho and the girls seems shock and nervous as the leader of the team that've just beat them approaches Miho as she asked "Were you the one commanding the match?"

Miho was fidgeting as she answers "Well uh… ye..Yes"

Darjeeling then asked "What is your name?"

Miho then said "Uh… it's Nishizumi, Miho Nishizumi"

Darjeeling then asked "From the Nishizumi school?"

Miho then answered "Uh…yes"

Darjeeling then said "I've fought agaisnt your big sister in the past… but I would never though she would have such a little sister…"

Yukarin was still dumbstruck as she watches the two having their conversation as she though "Oh man~~~~ It's like a dream comes true… Nishizumi and Darjeeling are talking to each other…Directly…right in front of ME… This is too good to be true EEEKK"

Darjeeling then signal the maid following her to hand her a basket full of boxes of tea leafs as she said "This is a signs of my gratitute" and hand the basket to Miho.

Yukarin's eyes shines bright as she said to Miho "Miss Nishizumi! She gave you teas! TEAS… The St Glorianna only gave teas to those who they deemed a worthy opponent"

That news seems to put a smile back on Hana, Saori and Miho's face as they hug each other.

But their cute, heartwarming moment didn't last long. Anzu and her crew then approaches the girls and said "I would like to say A DAMN GOOD JOB out there maggots! But… we've lost… so you still own us that Sea Devil Dance…"

Before the girls can say anything, Anzu continues "BUT, I, the president will also join you in the dance routine…"

Later that night… at the beach…

Miho and the other girls, along with Anzu was dancing around the bonfire in front of the cheering crowd as they sang the Sea devil folk song. The girls wore a very funny and extremely embarrassing bodysuit that highly resemble an eel.

The girls have to keep a smile on their face and keep the tears in their tear duct as they dance through the routine.


End file.
